Unexpected Joys
by Cassie Valentine
Summary: After becoming the guardian of a little girl, Beka learns that joy and pain aren't always expected, nor can one exist without the other. Chap. 25 is the alst part!
1. I love Rev like a brother, but who would...

Unexpected Joysp  
  
By: Cassie Valentinep  
  
br  
  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: This is in the first person, told by Beka, Dylan, Tyr and who ever else. Also, unfortunitely, as every one know, I don't own'em, except for Cassidie, she's mine. I'm not worth sueing . . . p  
  
br  
  
"Beka, get up. Come on Beka," Trance called. p  
  
"What?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't really morning, or as close as it gets in space. p  
  
"You're going to be late. Dylan's going to send Rommie down soon." p  
  
"Fine, I'm up." I said as I sat up. p  
  
"I'll wait." Trance said as she bounded out of the room. Have you ever woken up and just felt different about the day? I mean, you can't really put your finger on it, but you know that something is going to happen, that kind of feeling? p  
  
"Trance?" I called after getting out of the shower and starting to get dressed. p  
  
"Yeah Beka?" I paused. p  
  
"What's going to happen today?" p  
  
"We're gonna go and do some trading today. Did you forget already?" p  
  
"No, I mean, well, I don't know what I mean." I stopped, collected myself and started again as we left my quarters. p "I have a feeling that we are going to do something, I mean other than trade. I just can't put my finger on it." p  
  
"Of course you can't, we're not there yet." p  
  
"No Trance, that's not what I meant," I said with a little smile. For some one with such extrodinary abilities, she sure didn't catch on to Human figures of speech very quickly. p  
  
br  
  
"Way to be late there Bek, you're setting a great example for us," Harper said. p  
  
"Don't you have some bug to be catching?" I replied. p  
  
"Ouch Beka, I think I'll just head back down to my engines. At least they apreciate me," he said as he left. p  
  
"Harper, go away," I said as I slid into the pilot's chair. "Sorry, I guess I over slept." p  
  
"I was starting to wonder about you, I was trying to decided if I should send Tyr or Rev to find you." p  
  
"Let me help you out with that choice, I'd rather wake up to Tyr then Rev any day," I said with a smile. p  
  
"Set a course for Cytherea, Beka," he said with a smile. Who could blame me? I mean, I love Rev like a brother, but who would you rather wake up to, a half naked muscle man or a short, hairy, ugly Magog? I think the choice is easy. p  
  
"Going to slip stream . . . now," I said as we slid in. I love piloting in slipstream, I always feel so alive . . . I don't really know why, but I do. "Exiting slipstream." I said a few minutes later. p  
  
"Wow, Cytherea has changed." p  
  
"Yup, things like that happen after three hundred years Dylan." He just shot me a look and started negotiating some shoreleave for us and got us a docking space. p  
  
"Okay. We have three days. Don't start any fights, Trance, two new plants, max. Harper, find what we need before you find the bar." He looked us over. "Okay, lets go." p  
  
"Hey," Harper called, "Why didn't Beka get a warning?" p  
  
"Because I'm going to be keeping my eye on her personally." p  
  
"Great. Thanks dad," I said as I shot him a look. Quickly everyone piled off the ship. Trance hung out with Harper, Rommie and Rev as they went looking for . . . things . . and Dylan and Tyr tagged along after me. p  
  
"So, where are you leading us Beka?" Dylan asked. p  
  
"Food. I haven't eaten yet." p  
  
"Is that all you think about?" Tyr asked. p  
  
"When I'm hungry, yes. Besides, Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Tyr just rolled his eyes. p  
  
"I think I'll go and see what Rev is up to." Tyr said as he left. p  
  
"Bye," was all I said. Dylan looked like he was going to say something, but he stopped. p  
  
"I'll take one of what she had," he said. "So, what are you looking for?" p  
  
"Well, I sent Harper off to look for parts. Trance will look into med supplies and new plants and Rev will look at food stuffs and Rommie will remind the others of anything we have missed, plus, I have a feeling that Tyr will undoubtly end up looking at armerments." p  
  
"You didn't give them tasks?" he asked as he took a bite. p  
  
"Nope, they're big kids, they can handle it. Besides, we stopped recently before this and we have, like, 98% of what we need, so, if we forget some things, it isn't the end of the world. Besides, every where in this sector is full of little seedy trading posts like this one," I said as I finished off breakfast. p  
  
"Well, I guess I'll trust you on this one." p  
  
"Good call, besides, don't forget that Rommie came down too. She'll make sure we're okay." Dylan finished off the rest of his breakfast. I couldn't identify mine, but it didn't make me go blind, so, I guess it was okay. We slowly made our way over to some of the parts shops where we saw Trance and Harper. p  
  
"Hey, Harper, com'er," I called. p  
  
"Yeah Bek?" p  
  
"Did you miss something?" I asked as I pick up a part we needed. p  
  
"No, I knew that was there. I'll get that last, I'll get a discount." p  
  
"What if some one else grabs it?" p  
  
"Well, that is why I had it hidden, but since you had to meddle . . . . Valentine, you're nothing but trouble, now get lost and let the genius work," he said as he practically pushed us out of the store. p  
  
"Trouble maker," Dylan whispered in my ear and stayed a little longer than necessary. I don't think that I really minded. Oooohhh . . . you're falling Valentine, look out! "Sorry, some guy was staring, I figured that I had better make it look like you were spoken for," he said, a light blush creeping over him. p  
  
"Yeah, good plan," I said. "Too bad this chick can take care of herself. I'm tougher then I look." p  
  
"I know." And that is pretty much how the three days were spent. The only thing was, was that I couldn't shake that feeling that we were going to do something. Well, that I was going to do something. The only problem was that I couldn't figure out what that "something" was. On the last day, we all decided to stop at the local bar and that was when I found out what the something was. p  
  
"Where's Rommie?" Trance asked. p  
  
"She went back to the ship, she said she was tired of being stared at and then having the guys try to 'buy' her body. I don't know if she meant her physical body so they could have an A.I. or for .. " Harper said as he was cut off by Trance. p  
  
"Oh Beka, just wait until you see the new plants I got. Rev helped me pick them out. They're beautiful!" she gushed.p  
  
"I'll look at them as soon as we take off. Don't forget to remind me Trance," I said as I took a drink. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small figure, barely clothed, rush by. I looked back again I couldn't find it. p  
  
"What?" Dylan asked as he leaned over. p  
  
"Nothing. I just thought that I saw something." I said absently, still searching for the figure. Could it be a child? p  
  
"Are we gonna have to cut you off after one sip Bek? You're getting rusty, I remember when you could drink me under the table and then some," Harper said. p  
  
Trance laughed of the memory of the one time I did that and Rev just shoke his head. p  
  
"I'm fine Harper and I can still drink you under the . . ." I saw it again, it, she rather, looked right at me, her eyes baring more pain than I could ever imagine in just that small moment in time, and she left again. p  
  
"Beka?" I heard Trance call. I ignored her. I started to notice that Dylan was following my gaze, out of the corner of my eye. I leaned back in my chair and just about fell over when I heard the crash and saw her fall and spill the drink she was carrying. She lifted her head and looked like she might cry and I sawp  
  
her head for a man's unguarded money sack when another large man grabbed her by the arm. p  
  
"You useless little shit! I send you to do one simple, mindless task and you fuck it up! I should have left you on that planet to rot!" By this time the people sitting nearby were watching. p  
  
"Leave her alone you asshole!" I yelled before I knew it. p  
  
"Beka!" Trance hissed. p  
  
"What did you say little girl?" he asked me as he dragged the child along with him. p  
  
"You heard me, leave her alone," I said as I went right up to him and stood under his nose. Maybe playing the hero isn't always such a good idea. He was a good 2 heads taller than me and much stronger than he looked from far away. p  
  
"Yeah, she's right," Dylan said as he came up beside me. Oh good, a little back up in my suicide mission. p  
  
"You gonna stop me ya little puke?" p  
  
"Yes," Dylan simply answered as he turned on his force lance. p  
  
"So will I," Tyr said as he stood up, turning on his force lance as well. p  
  
"Oooh . . . A small girl, her lap dog and a Nietzchean slave. I'm shaking," he said, still holding on to the girl.  
  
"You should be," Tyr said as he went after him and Dylan followed. The man released the girl and she ran into a corner. The fight didn't last long, since the man was drunk and no match for two, very sober men. "The girl, she's mine now, and I will do with her as I please," Tyr said to him quietly. p  
  
"No, you can't have her, she's mine," he said quietly. p  
  
"Not any more. I'm taking her as spoils from your foolishness to try and fight me. She is mine and I will do with her as I please," Tyr said as he stalked towards me. "I give her to you," he said as he stared at me. I started to feel a little scared of him. "You started this, she is now your responsability or problem, how ever you choose to look at it." And with that, he left for the ship. p  
  
"She went that way." Trance pointed over to a dark corner as she went to check on Dylan's wounds that turned out to be no more that a few small cuts from the short struggle. I stood for a moment, gathered my courage, looked over at Harper, who was still in shock and Rev who was simply being Rev and headed over to the corner. p  
  
"Hey there, what do you say about coming out?" Nothing. I always knew that I wasn't meant to have kids. "My name's Beka, what's yours?" Still nothing. "I was wondering if you'd like to get something to eat? You look a little hungry to me. Would you like that?" She gave me a little nod. "Okay, well, all you've got to do is come out of the corner, because, well, I'm just a little to big to get in there with you," I said with a small smile. She studied me for a long while and then slowly moved out of the corner and stood before me. "That's better, so, will you tell me your name?" All she did was look at me. p  
  
"Oh, I know you've got to have one. Everyone has one," I said as I picked her up. She seemed a little shocked at the gesture, but quickly settled in. I could feel her relaxing and slowly becoming heavier. She still didn't say anything.  
  
"Okay, so, maybe talking isn't a good plan right now," I said out loud to no one in perticular. p  
  
"Is this what you meant Beka?" Trance whispered. p  
  
"Why are you whispering?" I asked in whisper. p  
  
"Because she's asleep," Trance said simply. p  
  
"She is?!?!" I said in surprise. "Well, I guess it was, Trance. See, you're not the only one who can do that," I said with a smile as we walked back to the Andromeda and headed for the med bay. p  
  
"Beka, a word," Dylan said. Eep. I'm in trouble. I left Trance to check out The Girl on the bed. p  
  
"Yes Dylan?" p  
  
"What in the name of everything God ever created where you thinking?!?" I could hear the stress in his voice.  
  
"I don't really know. I just had this feeling that something was going to be different on this trading expedition, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I figured it would be something like Harper getting a clue or some action or something, ANYTHING but this," I sighed. "I mean, it's not like I woke up and decided that I was going to get in a bar fight and make Tyr win me a prize." I looked at him, hoping he'd understand. He sighed and looked at me. p  
  
"I'm not going to give you any time off because of this, you have to learn to deal with her on your own time and you CAN'T enlist Rommie, in any form, to babysit Her." He stopped. "As a friend Beka, I understand why you did it and I wish you hadn't, but I understand why you did. If you do need a little help, I can pull some strings with the Captain, I know him well," he said with a small smile. p  
  
"Thank you," was all I said as I looked into his eyes. p  
  
"Beka?" p  
  
"Yes Trance?" I asked as I walked over to her. Dylan followed close. p  
  
"She'll be fine. She's malnurished but other than that all she needs is a good bath and some love," Trance said with a smile. p  
  
"Thanks Trance. Can I take her home?" I asked ansiously. p  
  
"Yep, she's clear," she said as I picked her up and started to leave. "Good luck!" Trance called. p  
  
"I'm gonna need all the luck I can get," I said to myself. p  
  
"What was that?" Dylan asked. p  
  
"Nothing, I'll be on the Maru if you need me," I said as I left the med bay.p 


	2. I am Captain Beka Valentine of the Eurek...

I'm crazy. I must be. That's the only answer. Why else would I challange a 300 pound guy over a 5 year old? AHHHHHHHH! And what's the best part? She doesn't talk. Won't tell me a name, how old she is . . . nothing! But, hey, it's okay, I can handle this, I can handle anything, after all I am Captain Beka Valentine of the Eureka Maru . I got over Flash, I survived a Magog attack, I've saved Dylan on many occasions and I can save myself and her now. It's all going to be fine . . . .I hope . . .  
  
"Hey, kiddo, come on little one, wake up," I said as I gently shook her awake. "That's better," I said as she woke up and looked at me. "Come on, get udressed and we'll get you cleaned up. I refuse to let a dirty child sleep in my bed." I got up off my knees and headed into the bathroom, turned on the water and let it run for a bit. "Okay, are you coming?" I asked. She slowly wandered into the bathroom with a look on her face that was almost sheer terror. "I don't bite." I said with a smile and held out my hand. She timidly took it and came over. I was a little less than pleased to see that she hadn't followed my instructions.  
  
"Okay, arms up." She complied and I removed her shirt. "Now hold on to my shoulders." she complied again, but when I reached to take off her bottoms, she tensed up and I stopped. I slowly pulled my hands back and looked into her eyes.  
  
"It's okay. You've just got to get undressed so you can have a bath. There's no one else here but us." She still didn't untense. "Okay, I'll show you." I shut off the water and picked Her up. "See, no one." I took her around my quarters and let her peer into every room. When we got back to the bathroom, she had calmed down, but still wouldn't let me take the bottoms off. This was going to require some creative thinking. Trance had given me a hint at one point that I had to win her trust. I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs and just looked at her. "Would you like to take them off?" She studied me for a moment with a look of total confusion on her face. I got the feeling that she was trying to decided if this option was going to fit in with the new behavior pattern or if it was a trick. Slowly, with her eyes never leaving mine, She bent down and started to remove the bottoms. When She tried to step out of them, She stumbled and I reached out to grab her and She jerked away and fell. Back to square one. I sat back down and left her alone. She sat for a moment and thought, then She stood back up and put a small hand on my shoulder to steady herself and I sat perfectly still throughout the whole act. After she had the garment, if it could be called that, in her hand, she stopped for a moment, trying to decide where to put it, finally deciding to hold it out to me. "Thank you. You did very well on your own," I said gently. "Would you like to get in?" she chewed on her bottom lip and just shrugged. I sighed and stuck my hand in the water and pulled it out again and held it out to her. "See, it's just water. Come here and I'll help you in." She took one of my hands and crept over to the  
  
edge of the tub and looked in. She stuck her hand in and then pulled it back out. She did this a few times and then looked at me. It was time. I picked her up and set her in. She stood there and looked at me. "You can sit down if you'd like." Which she did, slowly, like everything she did and then just kinda sat there. She didn't splash, she didn't play. She just sat there and let the dirt melt off the lower half of her body. I took the soap. "This is a bar of soap. It will get rid of the dirt, but it tastes very, very bad and it will sting a little if you get it in your eyes," I warned as I lathered it up in my hands, trying to decide where to start. As I put the bar down and started on her back, I watched out of the corner of my eye as she picked it up and repeated my actions, a small look of wonder spreading across her face as the dirt on her hands left her hands and stuck to the soap. She dropped both in the water and the dirt left both. She smiled a small smile and tried again. This time, just before she dropped both in the water, I took her hands and put them on her stomach and moved them around a little. She caught on fast and soon had her whole front clean. "Kay, legs now," I said. She tried hard to lift one out of the water, but if she so much as wobbled, she splashed it down. "Okay, try standing." She did and timidly placed her hands on my shoulders again. Soon, yet another part of her was clean and it wasn't long after that that I came to the dilemma of washing her hair. I stopped and let her hold the soap, which she promptly started washing her hands with again. Okay, hair. I can't get her to lean back in the water, so . . . . "I'll be right back. Don't move," I said as I rushed out and grabbed a small plastic cup. "Okay, tip your head back and close your eyes." She did, still holding on to the soap. I poured the water on and got her hair wet and quickly shampooed that. "Keep them closed tight," I said, hoping that she wouldn't move. She didn't and the soap washed away without incident.  
  
"Okay, we're all done. Do you want to play or get out?" she looked at me and looked at the cup, a new thing in the tub and picked it up and started to play. I left the room for a moment and did a quick survey of things and found some other small plastic objects to place int he tub with her. I soon noticed  
  
that she would only play with the objects that stayed in front of her. About 5 was her limit. She played for about an hour when I heard her stomach growl. She completely ignored it. If it was because she was having fun or out of habit I couldn't tell, but, this was one meal she wasn't going to skip. "Okay kiddo, time to get out. I think that we should go and get something to eat. Don't worry, you can play in the water again tomorrow if you like." She sighed and stood up, holding out her arms. I lifted her out and wrapped her in a towel and then pulled the plug. As I brought her into the bedroom, I started to realize that I was forgetting something. As I was drying her off, I figured out what is was. Frak. She doesn't have any clothes. Okay, I can handle this. I left her in the towel and started looking through my drawers. There had to be something in here that would cover as clothes for her. Nothing. Ummmmmmmmmmm . . . . . what next Valentine? Just as I was about to loose my mind, the door went off. "Yeah?" I called.  
  
"I think I have something you could use." It was Rommie.  
  
"Rommie?" I asked as I stuck my head out of the room.  
  
"This should fit." she said as she held out a small outfit.  
  
"Thanks Rommie, but . ."  
  
"How did I know?" I nodded dumbly. "I heard what had happened and figured it might be wise to pick up a few things. There are more outfits, they're in the cargo bay as well as a few toys and books. Nothing much."  
  
"Thank you Rommie!" I said as I hugged the AI. she seemed a little uncomfortable.  
  
"You're all wet Beka."  
  
"Sorry," I said sheepishly. "We're about to go to the mess. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Certainly. I'll wait out here."  
  
"Great," I said as I headed back into the bed room. "Okay, let's get you into this and then I'll change and we can go." She seemed quite impressed with the new garments and slipped into them gratefully. She hung out by the door way and kept peaking out at Rommie while I changed. How one child can get you this wet is beyond me. "Okay kiddo, let's go." She took my hand and went willingly with me, but immediately stopped and tried to hide behind me when we approached Rommie. "It's only Rommie. She doesn't bite either," I said. She still wouldn't budge. I picked her up and held her on the side farthest from Rommie.  
  
"Does she have a name?"  
  
"Not as far as I can tell and if she does, she's not telling are you?" I asked as she looked at her. The girl just shrugged her shoulders a little and didn't look me in the eyes.  
  
"Perhaps you should choose something to call her until she tells you that she has one or not." Andromeda suggested. I thought about it for a moment. Maybe it was a good idea.  
  
"Okay, how about . . ." I trailed off as the two of us looked at each other. We got into the lift and headed to the mess. "Umm . . . I don't know, I've never done this before. Okay, ahhh . . . Morgan? Or Alexandra? No, wait, oh, I got it. Cassidie!" I said excitedly. "What about that, do you like Cassidie? We could call you Cassie as a nick name." She shrugged a little but I could see a small smile. "Hmm . . . I see a smile, so I'll take that as a yes. Cassie it is," I said, quite proud of myself for accomplishing that task.  
  
"A little late are we?" asked Harper with a smile on his face.  
  
"Ah, you know I like to make an entrance," I said with a smile as I surveyed the room. There was a empty seat next to Harper and an empty one next to Dylan. Dylan was the safer bet. Harper could be a little . . . enthusiastic when eating some times. "Hi." was all I said as I slid into the chair.  
  
"Does our life risk have a name?" he asked, apparently he still wasn't happy about having to rescue me.  
  
"Well, she won't say, but she seems to like Cassidie. We're calling her Cassie for short."  
  
"You do remember that you are still on duty tomorrow morning right?"  
  
"About that, can I reschedule to the night shift for a few days? That way, I can hang around with her during the day until she gets used to things."  
  
"Alright. A few days. Are you sure she'll be alright on her own at night?"  
  
"She will," I said as I looked down at her. I was impressed that she wasn't shying away from Dylan like she had the first time they had met. I watched her and Dylan take each other in and finally he spoke.  
  
"My name's Dylan."  
  
"Cassie." came a little, tiny voice.  
  
"It is nice to meet you Cassie," he said as he gave a small smile. Soon after, the food arrived and she just kind of stared at her plate.  
  
"Go ahead and eat, it's all yours," I said. She nodded and started to pick. After a while, mostly everyone was finished and talking and he leaned over to her.  
  
Is that all you are going to have?" Cassie shrunk back against me and shrugged as she looked away from him. "You've got to eat more than that or you'll never get bigger!" he watched her as she started to eat in earnest. After a good 5 minutes, she had cleaned her plate. "I'm impressed. Maybe you will become tall enough to be a Commonwealth captain," he said as he got up from the table and brought back dessert for the three of us. I watched in disbelief as she watched Dylan dig in and started in on hers much like he was. As I watched her through the rest of the time we were there, I couldn't help but notice that she and Tyr were sizing each other up as well.  
  
"So Beka, who's your friend?" Harper asked.  
  
"This is Cassidie. Cassie for short." I said as she looked up at each of them. Everyone gave a little introduction of themselves to her and soon we had all finished and were headed off to do various activities.  
  
"Beka, I need to see you in command for a while," Dylan called.  
  
"But . . ." I sighed and looked around for Trance, her and Harper had left already. In fact, the only people left in the mess were me, Tyr and Cassie.  
  
"I'll take her." Tyr said. "We'll find something to do," he said as he took her from my arms.  
  
"Tyr, thank you so much! Rommie said she had somethings brought on board for her, they're in the cargo bay," I said as I left to catch up with Dylan.  
  
*Hey, let's switch to Tyr!*  
  
"Come Little One, we'll go and find your things," I said as we left the room. Why I had taken to the child and she to me was unexplainable. As we walked in silence, she left an arm draped around my shoulder and she looked at everything as we passed by. It was more than a small challange to hang on to this child as she squirmed around, trying to take everything in at once. I was glad that she was familarizing herself with her new environment, but I wish that she would just sit still. Then an idea came to me. I put her down. "Go ahead and have a good look." She looked at me and wandered a few steps ahead of me. I was forced to slow my strides when it became apparent that she could neither stay ahead nor keep up with me. I kept having to take her hand and lead her down the right passageway, but I felt that it was worth it as she was now quite comfortable with the ship and myself. As we entered the cargo bay, I let her explore at her leisure after having made sure that Andromeda had locked her out of all the control panels. I would glance up occasionally as I searched for her things.  
  
"Stay out of the containers Little One," I called as I watched her try to open one. Her arms were instantly back at her sides and she moved on the the next set of bins. Curiosity got the better of her and she was trying to get into another one.  
  
"Cassidie, did you not hear me the first time?" I asked, remembering not to scare her too much. She bit her bottom lip and came to stand by me. "A wise choice Little One. Come, help me with this one," I said as I picked her up and put her on the adjoining container. She gave a small smile as she "helped" me open the lid. Nothing but parts. She moved her hands and let me close it. I stopped and looked around the bay and finally spotted what had to be the new containers. I took her off the top of the bin and brought her over to the new containers. As I was making sure I had found the right one, I heard a container lid slam shut and a small cry of pain. I dropped the lid and found Cassidie with her hand caught in a container. I sighed and took her hand out and examined it. Nothing was broken and there were no bleeding wounds. "I warned you did I not?" I asked her. She looked away, I could see the tears on her face. "Did I not Cassidie?"  
  
"Yes." was all she said.  
  
"Yet you still disobeyed me. Come on, we are going back to Beka quarters," I said as I gathered her up and her items and we left the bay. She sat very still on the way back to Beka's quarters, a few tears still running down her face. If they were from fear or pain, I couldn't tell. "Do you know why we are going to remain here for the night?" I asked her as we entered the quarters.  
  
"Yes." she said quietly without looking at me.  
  
"Why? I want you to tell me," I asked her as I sat in a chair and placed her in front of me.  
  
"I didn't listen to you," she said quietly.  
  
"And what happened?"  
  
"I got hurt."  
  
"That's right. When I tell you something, it has a purpose. You must learn to control your curiosity, for it will get you into trouble. Curiosity has a time and place." I studied her face. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"Good, now we can find something to do. I've found some books and small toys that are all yours now. You can do with them as you like," I said as I sat back in the chair and watched her. Cassidie walked over to the table and sat down and began to inspect her belongings. She would stop and turn to look at me every so often. She finally chose one of the books and came over. I looked down at her and she held up the book. "Would you like me to read it to you?"  
  
"Yes," she said as she stood in front of me. I picked her tiny figure up, placed her in my lap and began to read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What is Dylan saying to Beka?  
  
Can Tyr put a kid to bed?  
  
Find out next part! 


	3. She’s a person Tyr, a little girl. A fri...

*Meanwhile . . .*  
  
"Okay, here's the deal," Dylan said as he led me onto the bridge. "I have no idea what to do with the two of you."  
  
"The two of us?"  
  
"You and Cassie. She obviously has taken to you and Tyr, but she doesn't seem to know what to do about the others. I think that we could work out a schedule so that there is always someone with her in a few weeks."  
  
"Yeah, about that. I've been thinking about things and well, I don't think that this is such a good idea," I said hesitantly.  
  
"What is not such a good idea?"  
  
"Keeping her here. I mean, she's got to need some kind of psychiatric care after what she's been through and, I really don't think that we have a psychologist on board. Unless you keep one in your pocket." He laughed.  
  
"No, I don't keep one in my pocket. It's not that big a deal though, I mean Rommie's got to have some things that could help us out with that." I just chewed my bottom lip, trying to find a way to get out of saying what I felt I had to. "What, Beka?"  
  
"I can't keep her," I said quietly.  
  
"What? Why not? Especially after that little stunt on the station, I figured you'd want to keep her," He said as he aproached me.  
  
"I want to keep her but I can't. It's not fair to the others to have to look after her while I go and do what ever on the Andromeda and then take missions with the Maru. Besides all that, I know nothing about parenting."  
  
"I hate to break it to you, but no one ever has a manual on it, everyone has to learn."  
  
"Yeah, but they usually get to start with an infant, not a five year old."  
  
"Wo what are you going to do?"  
  
"No clue. Suggestions?"  
  
"Give to Tyr? No, Harper," he said with a small smile. I shot him a look. "Okay, seriously, about the only thing to do is to either keep her yourself or place her in an orphanage." I stopped in my tracks at that. "Anything else you'd like to talk about?"  
  
"No, thanks anyways," I said as I turned to leave.  
  
"Beka, not to rush you, but, we're about a week, maybe two from a planet that will take her. I think we'll have a couple of days of shore leave too."  
  
"Okay," I said as I left. 7 to 14 days is not a lot of time. I thought to myself as I headed back to my quarters.  
  
*Back at Beka's quarters.*  
  
By the time I was just about finished, She was almost asleep. "Come on Little One, it is time for bed."  
  
"No." she said firmly.  
  
"Yes. It is late and you are tired," I said as I picked her up and started towards the bed room.  
  
"NO!" she yelled as she started screaming and kicking.  
  
"Tyr!" Beka yelled as she ran in. "What the hell are you doing?!?! I can hear her all the way down the corridor!" I placed the child on the ground and she ran to Beka, who bent to pick her up. I stood for a moment as she calmed the child from hysterical sobbing to a calmer cry.  
  
"Beka, I .. "  
  
"I don't want to hear it. I'll find you later," she said angrily.  
  
"But . ."  
  
"No Tyr," she said as she shut the bed room door in my face.  
  
"Frak!" I said as I left. After pacing my quarters for a while, I headed to the gym.  
  
*Still Tyr*  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?" Beka yelled as she came into the gym. "It took me 20 minutes alone to calm her down and another 30 to get her to sleep." I knew she was com ing towards me, unfortunately, I didn't see her fist coming towards my shoulder. Hard. "Hey, Uber, listen up." I sat up and stared at her.  
  
"She was screaming about you hurting her or killing her or something like that. Then, she wasn't going to let me leave. She's terrified of you now!" I watched as she began to pace around the room. "Well, don't you have ANYTHING to say?"  
  
"Are you going to let me speak?" I asked calmly.  
  
"Sure, why the hell not?" Beka said as she sat down on a bench.  
  
"When you came in, I was trying to get her ready for bed. Most children put up resistance when they know they are the only ones being put to bed."  
  
"You expect me to belive that?"  
  
"What are you implying? That I WAS trying to hurt her?"  
  
"I don't know, should I be?" she asked as she got, well, as close as her height would allow, in my face. "You seemed pretty eager to take her off of my hands."  
  
"I was mearly doing you a favor. Besides, I won her, I could take her back any time I wanted."  
  
"Won her??? You WON HER?? What is she, a prize? She's a person Tyr, a little girl. A frightened, abused, little girl!" she yelled. There was something else that was causing this outburst.  
  
"Well, why do YOU care about her? You have made it clear on numerous occasions that you "don't go in for baby sitting" and that is exactly what you are doing, only in a more permanent fasion."  
  
"How do you know I didn't agree to Dylan's offer?" she countered.  
  
"What offer?"  
  
"To leave Cass at an orphanage at the next planet. That would solve all of our problems wouldn't it?" I was a little taken aback by this statement. I could handle the implied references to wanting to hurt her because she was simlpy over reacting and would see that in time, but this? Abandoning some one was not Beka Valentine.  
  
"You wouldn't do it would you?"  
  
"I'm very seriously thinking about it. I can not raise a child, I sure as hell won't let you have her. Dylan doesn't want her, Harper and Trance are still pretty much kids themselves and Rommie can't take her and Rev . . . well, lets' just leave Rev out of this."  
  
"Why can't you raise her?" I said as I came over to her.  
  
"I just can't," she said trying to get away.  
  
"Explain it to me," I said as I trapped her against a wall.  
  
"Tyr. Let me go," she said as she tried to move away, I held fast and kept her trapped.  
  
"Not until you tell me. You are completely capable of caring for a 5 year old," she sighed heavily and brushed the hair from her eyes.  
  
"Because I don't know how. I wasn't raised, I was dragged up by the teeth," she said as she looked me in the eyes. "By the time I was her age, I was practically taking care of my dad and Rafe by myself. By the time I was 10, I could do anything on the ship and by the time I was 25, Dad was dead, Rafe was gone and I was left with the Maru and a pile of debts taller than I was." By the time she was done, she was glaring at me. "Can I go now?" she asked tensely. I studied her for a long moment. I could tell that she was holding something back. What it was though, I couldn't tell.  
  
"Fine," I said as I moved away from the wall.  
  
"It's not like it's any of his business anyways," she mumbled as she left. I decided not to make a comment and watched her leave. 


	4. You're on. If you can find some one to l...

*Beka*  
  
Stupid Nietszchean! Where the hell does he get off psychoanalysing me? I didn't ask him to take her, neither did I ask him to help me out at all. I mumbled a little more to myself as I got onto the Maru. I checked on Cassie then headed to the bridge. I paced around for a while, still wishing plague and pestilence on Tyr's unborn children before I collapsed into the pilots chair. I played with the controllers for a while and began to think about Dylan's offer. Either I adopt her or I give her up. We're a week, maybe 2 from a planet and we'll have about 3 days of leave. That's not a lot of time to make a descision  
  
that will not only affect my life, but some one else's. I enjoy power as much as the next guy, but not this kind of life altering power.  
  
I began to wander around, leaving the bridge amd taking to the hallways, finally ending up at my quarters. I stood in the doorway of my bedroom and watched her. I had stuck a flash light on low power in the corner of the room. I could tell that she was sleeping soundly, sobs still wracking her tiny body. I sighed and got ready for bed. I cursed dad for giving me the nanobots and Tyr for making me  
  
so mad that I had let my hair start to turn red again. I shook my head and the red left, being replaced by the blonde that I had become accustomed to. I checked the mirror one last time then went to bed. As I got in, she immediately snuggled up to me and I fell asleep with the sound of her breathing and that little girl smell taking over my senses.  
  
I have no idea how long I was asleep for be fore being woken up by Cassidie screaming at the top of her lungs. "What?!?! What's wrong?!?!" I cried as I sat up. She stopped screaming and looked at me. "What's wrong?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her. She simply clung to me and wimpered. "Did you have a bad dream? What? You gotta help me out here kiddo," I said as I looked  
  
down at her. "He was gonna get me." she said quietly.  
  
"Who? Tyr?"  
  
"No. HIM," she said as she looked up. "He was chasin' me and he caught me and I saw you and Dylan and you wouldn't come and help me and I screamed and screamed and you didn't come." she cried, I could see the large tears.  
  
"It's okay. We're far away from him now. He has to get through two starships and seven people before he gets to you." We sat for a few minutes before I got up and put on one of the few pairs of baggy pants I own and a real tee-shirt and picked her up as I wrapped a blanket around her. "Come on, we'll go for a walk."  
  
We, well I, wandered to the observation deck and we sat for a while. I just sat and thought about her and what Dylan and Tyr had said. She simply sat in my lap and played with my hands and fingers while talking to herself. She didn't look up as the doors opened and Dylan came in. He hesitated as he saw Cassie and I. I nodded my head for him to come over and he came. He looked at Cassie who was still oblivious to the fact that he was here and spoke.  
  
"Hello Beka, Cassidie." She jumped. startled to have been distracted from her game. I laughed as she shot him a look and he was still completely clueless as to why she had done that. "Fine, I'll visit with Beka and not you then." He came and sat next to me and Cassie imediately became undecided about keeping an eye on him or keeping her back to him. She ultimately decided on keeping her back to him and went back to her game.  
  
"Well. You were snubbed."  
  
"Wish I knew why."  
  
"Ah, we're both in trouble because we didn't try to save her."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"She had a dream that HE came back to get her and you and me just watched as he grabbed her and did nothing," I said with a smile. Dylan was still putting all the pieces together.  
  
"Ah. I see," he said as he grew quiet for a moment. "I hope this isn't causing you insomnia."  
  
"No, she woke up and wouldn't go back to sleep. If I'm gonna have to stay up with her, I'd rather do it here." I smoothed back Cassie's hair as I began to play with the ends. "I enjoy the stars. I don't know why, I always have. When I was little, dad would be on Flash, Rafe would be god knows where on the ship and I would just curl up in the pilots chair and watch the stars until I fell asleep. I guess they're my version of a security blanket." I said with a smile.  
  
He just smiled softly and moved so that his back was against the wall as he sat down. "Why don't you go and do a little exploring in here," I said as I put her on the floor and pointed her to the far side of the room. She wandered off, looking at everything. I slid over to him and he pulled my back against his  
  
chest. I don't really know why I let him, but I did. I'm not usually a touchy feely person. "Do you think I'm doing the wrong thing?"  
  
"I think that you're a little scared right now and looking for a way out, so, no, I don't think you're doing the wrong thing at the moment. In the long run? Yes, I think you are," he replied. I thought for a moment and watched her, mostly all you could see were her feet under things becuase she was so short. I sighed.  
  
"Dylan, I don't know what to do with a 5 year old! Never mind the fact that we might get blown out of the sky at any moment. That risk doesn't bother me, I chose it, but I can't choose it for another, never mind a child who has their entire life ahead of them. She doesn't deserve a ramblers life, she needs to be on a planet, with two parents who can take care of her the way she deserves and believed me, the half-assed Valentine parenting style is not what I'm talking about." I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped the blanket around me.  
  
"You don't have to worry about so much. We'll all help. She seems okay with Tyr." I laughed a little at that. "What?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Keep going."  
  
"She doesn't seem to mind Harper or Trance or me either. The only two she doesn't seem sure about are Rev and Rommie."  
  
"She saw the three Andromedas talking. She's a little spooked about that and well, Rev, if you don't know him, he is scary."  
  
"She'll get used to living here too. You are simply over exaggerating things," he finished thoughtfully. I took a moment to calm myself before responding to Hunt.  
  
Every thread of my being was screaming to jump up and slap him and yell at him and let all my frustrations out on him because he was here, but I controlled myself.  
  
"I'm not though and you know it. Everything I have said is perfectly valid. I know what it's like to grow up in space with some one who doesn't know what they're doing and I don't want to put her through that."  
  
"You'll learn. Not only from experiences with her, but from what happened to you. You know what you wish had happened differently and you can change it with Cassidie," he said. I wanted to bury my head in his chest and cry simply becuase I was exhausted and was tired of having to decide so many important things in such a short time. I wrapped my arms around his, simply enjoying the contact of another person. It was nice to have a large pair of arms surround me. There was just something about a man's arms, especially a friend's, that made me feel safe, like nothing could hurt me any more. It was a feeling I didn't often get.  
  
"It doesn't matter Dylan. She deserves more than any of us can give her. She needs a chance to become her own person and not another . . . . whatever we've become since ending up on the Andromeda, simply because we need more crew members. I mean, what if she's destined to be an artist and never does that becuase she's stuck on a space ship."  
  
"You are thinking like a parent Rebeka Valentine, whether you realize it or not," he whispered in my ear. I didn't move, but my eyes sprung open. Frak. He was right.  
  
"Fine. I won't say anything about it for a while. Happy?"  
  
"Yes," was all he said. Just then, Cassie came back over, talk about a sense of timing! She just came over, glared at Dylan again, he acted like he was sad and she climbed into my lap.  
  
"So, what did ya find?"  
  
"Stuff," she said as she yawned and snuggled in. She didn't move away when Dylan wrapped his arms around her as well. I made no effort to move as I felt him shift to get more comfortable nor did I do anything when Cass squirmed until she was streched out on her stomach, an arm slung around my neck. I sighed. It was all so clear about 6 hours ago. I was going to make sure that she ended up some where that would give her everything she could ask for. She was going to end up with a mother and a father and maybe siblings. A father and siblings, something that I had no intention of getting for myself or her any time soon. I leaned my head back against Dylan and just listened to him breath and the sound  
  
of his heart beat. It seemed a little slow to me. I was about to ask him if he was okay when it hit me that he had fallen asleep. Sleeping? I tilted my head up and sure enough Dylan had concked out and was snoring softly. Great. I'm trapped by a sleeping child and Dylan Hunt. Now, I realize that this is probably a fantasie of mine, some where in the deep, deep resceses of my mind, but at the moment, trying to maintain a friendship with him is hard enough. I don't need, nor am I looking for a romantic entaglement just now. Especially not from a guy who is trying to resurect a long dead orginization that no one really seems to want to join unless they're the little guy. As I drifted off too, there was one  
  
thought left in my mind, why am I starting to disect his reason for being?  
  
*This is your captain speaking. . .*  
  
I woke up at some point during the night and I don't really know why. I was a little surprised to see that Beka was still here, but it quickly faded into mild joy. There had always been something about her, ever since I met her for the first time when she was trying to steal the Andromeda. I can't deny the fact  
  
that I consider her extremely attractive, then again, what red blodded man wouldn't? I've seen Tyr look her over once or twice, Harper too. I guess it's nice to know that I'm not the only one on this ship that wants her. Woah! Wait a minute, where did that come from? She's my first officer, my friend and I still  
  
love Sara . . . who's been dead for about 300 years. To take a phrase from Harper, this really sucks!! I mean, Beka is not normally the kind of person I'd want to have a relationship with. I mean, she's got a large past, not that that is bad, but, I'm a little scared of what I might find out, like maybe she's worth 10 000 000 thrones to some one, some where. I stopped my train of thought there, before it took off a little too far. I gazed out at the stars and thought about what Beka had told me about them. I began to see what she was talking about. There was something calming, a security they provided. If there was one constant after 300 years, it was the stars. Unmoving and always shining, like a beacon in the darkness. I was startled out of my revery by a little moan from Cassie that was growing a little more frantic by the second. I layed my hands on her back and rubbed. She quieted down, but didn't grow silent. I leaned as forward as I could.  
  
"It's alright Cassie, we're here," I whispered, "Come on little one, it's okay, He won't get you." she stilled and soon after dropped back off. I sighed and relaxed again, only to have Beka wake up this time. "Don't move too fast." I said quietly.  
  
"Help me up," she said quietly as she grasped Cassie firmly. I helped her up and she waited for me to stretch and then passed Cassie to me. She repeated my actions almost perfectly before turning to me again. "I should take her back to the Maru and put her to bed," she said softly.  
  
"Why don't you go and shower or whatever and I'll watch her for a while." She looked at me a little funny. "This way you won't have to rush and you'll owe me."  
  
"Owe you what tough guy?" she asked cautiously. We both smiled at the nick name that had stuck since we had been shot down by the Nietzcheans.  
  
'Ah ah, the first thing we're going to do is fix your head.'  
  
'I'll be fine.'  
  
'Yeah, okay tough guy.'  
  
I smiled. "Dinner. Just you and me." Eep. Where did that come from? Oh well, I can't go back on it now. Beka just looked at me.  
  
"Oohkay. . . " she said slowly as a smile started to spread across her face. "You're on. If you can find some one to look after her, I'm yours for the night," she said as she left. "I'll bring clothes for her when I'm done," she said as she left.  
  
"Uh okay," I said as I followed her out and turned the other way.  
  
*This is still your Captain speaking . .*  
  
Okay, I'm still a little more than shocked about inviting Beka to dinner and still a little embarrassed about her 'You can have me for the night' comment. Didn't see that one comin'. Anyways, I have no idea why I did it. I don't regret it, I'd just like to know where it came from. When I got back to my  
  
quarters, I put Cassie in my bed and wandered out into the main room, sat down and picked up a flexie. I surfed through the channels before settling on the news. I watched it for a few moments before I felt myself starting to drift off again. I don't usually fall asleep so easily, but maybe staying up with a scared  
  
and confused Beka, something I have never seen before and a 5 year old will do that. It felt strange to admit it, but I rather enjoyed having the two of them so close. The general plan with Sara had always been to get maried and have a couple of kids. How we'd have managed them on 2 different ships was beyond me, but we would have. That was something I hadn't thought about in a while. Sara. I guess it makes sense. I was getting over her. The only problem was was that I was finding my thoughts drifting to another more often, specifically Beka Valentine. It disturbed me a little to find that I had started to think of her as an attractive woman instead of just my first officer and friend. I guess that it isn't a bad thing, but it could complicate things. Oh well . . . I guess I'll worry about it later . . I thought as I fell asleep. 


	5. Stupid, stupid me! 'You can have me for ...

undefined  
  
  
  
undefined  
  
More...  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
X10  
  
  
  
*Mwaha! The first officer takes over! Mwahaha!*  
  
"Stupid, stupid me! 'You can have me for the night.' What the hell was I thinking?!?!? Well, Obviously I wasn't but, that's beyond the point!" I was talking to myself as I made my way back to my quarters. I can't believe I said that! What happens if he thinks I meant I'll sleep with him?? I mean, it's not like that thought hasn't ever been entertained . . . . but not now, I' ve got too much to figure out and, as much as I hate to admit it, he is my Captain, at least while I'm on the Andromeda.  
  
"Beka? Are you alright?" I jumped back as the holographic version of Rommie apeared infront of me.  
  
"Shit Rommie, don't do that!" I said as I kept walking. Soon after, her avatar showed up.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You are aware that you were talking to your self right?" she asked as she looked at me.  
  
"Out loud?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, something about 'you can have me for the night'." I groaned and stopped outside of the docking bay.  
  
"You didn't hear that phrase. And if you decided to talk to ANYONE about it, I will personally dismantle you. Got it?"  
  
Yes," was all she said. I sighed and looked at the poor avitar.  
  
"I'll explain later. I promise Rommie," was all I said as I walked to and entered the Maru. I went straight to my quarters and turned the shower on. I know he had said not to rush, but I kinda felt obligated not to stay here too long. After the shower, I threw on a tank top and a pair of pants, attached my gun belt and headed back to his quarters. Luckily on the way back, Rommie didn't seek me out, so I got out of explaining this little fiasco to her. I took a moment outside his quarters to collect myself. I mean, it's not like I make a complete ass out of myself in front of a guy every day. . . just every second.  
  
I rang for entrance and he didn't answer, so, taking the liberty that I have as a salvage captain, I hacked my way in and found him alseep in a chair and Cassie still asleep in his bed. "Hmmmm . . . and I do what now?" I asked myself. I went and pulled the covers up over Cassie and she uncurled a little from the ball  
  
she had turned herself into and brought a blanket out with me, threw it over Dylan and took the flexi from his hand and turned it on. The same old junk was on and I finally settled on a cheap cartoon show that Harper had gotten me addicted to.  
  
I was about half way through the show when a sleepy little Cassie wandered out into the main room.  
  
"Beka?" she asked as she stood in the middle of the room. "Over here kiddo," I called as I put the flexie down. She came over and crawled into my lap. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yeah." she looked around for a minute. "Where are we?"  
  
"In Dylan's quarters."  
  
"Oh. What were you an' him talkin' 'bout last night?" she asked as she took hold of one of my hands. I paused for a moment.  
  
"Nothing important. Boring things." I looked down at her with a small smile. "Do you want to get dressed?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, but didn't move.  
  
"Okay, lets go," I said as I picked her up and took her into the bed room.  
  
"Beka?" she asked as she took her top off.  
  
"Yeah?" I put her shirt on.  
  
"Why are there three Rommies?" I laughed.  
  
"Because they each do different jobs on the ship. There's one that stays in the computers, there's a hologram that can appear in different parts of the ship to look at things or to tell some one something and then there's the avatar. We call her Rommie and she can go on missions with us, or help us fix things or  
  
keep people out of trouble," I said as she finished dressing. I gave her a little tickle and she pulled away. I gave her a sad smile. "It's okay, that was a tickle."  
  
"A tickle?"  
  
"Yes. They're supposed to make you laugh."  
  
"Ooh. Can I have another one?"  
  
"You can have as many as you want," I said as I tickled her again. She let out the first real laugh I had ever heard from her and it was like music to my ears. I stopped when she was out of breath and she wrapped her arms around my neck.  
  
"That was fun! I liked that!" she said.  
  
"I'm glad," I said with a smile and I looked at her. "What do you say you go and wake up Dylan with a tickle."  
  
"Yeah!" she said as she walked out there. "I can't reach!" she said mournfully.  
  
"Climb up on him."  
  
"It's too slippery."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming," I said as I placed her on him. She paused for a moment and then looked to me for reasurance. I smiled at her and she went for it.  
  
"Oh no, it's the Tickle Monster!" he said as he woke up and went with the flow. He tickled her back and soon the two of them were laughing and out of breath.  
  
"Give me 20 minutes," he said as he put her on the floor.  
  
"Take your time, punctuality is highly over rated," I said as she came back over to me and I turned the Flexie back onto the cartoons.  
  
25 minutes later we were on our way to the mess, Cassie happily skipping down the hallways and me and Dylan lagging behind.  
  
"She seems happy," he said.  
  
"Well, she probably had the first, what 8 hours? of reletively uninterrupted sleep in who knows how long. Wouldn't you be happy too?"  
  
"I think I'm still happy about you agreeing to dinner without killing me," he said with a crocked smile. Cassie suddenly stopped and came running back over to them and kinda hid behind my legs. I looked up and Tyr was there. We still hadn't worked things out.  
  
"Go with Dylan, I'll catch up later." Cassie instantly reached up to Dylan and he picked her up and they continued to the mess hall. "Hey," was all I said.  
  
"Hello." He paused. "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have forced you to talk when you didn't want to." Well, Tyr apologizing, that was definitely something new.  
  
"It's okay. I'm sorry for freaking out about Cassie. I was over reacting and . . . well, being my normal impulsive self."  
  
"I accept your apology, though judging by Cassidie's reaction, I do not think that she will accept an apology from me."  
  
"She will. Let her eat and then try."  
  
"She seems rather taken with Dylan," he said as we started to walk.  
  
"I know. I didn't really mean for that to happen," I said as I ran a hand through my hair.  
  
"Were you serious about giving her up?"  
  
"I thought I was," I said right away.  
  
"Thought?"  
  
"Dylan and I had a talk last night and, well, it kinda forced me to re- evaluate why I was giving her up. I mean, I actually found myself wanting her to wake up, just so that I could do something with her, show her something she's never seen or done before and I don't know why." I sighed again. "It's kinda scary."  
  
"Parent hood is scary," was all he said as we entered the mess hall. I smiled and looked at him.  
  
"You know Tyr, you never cease to surprise me." He flashed one of those rare Tyr smiles at me and sat down beside Rev. I walked over and sat across from Dylan who was busy telling Cass a story. She was really into it and when he got to the climax of it, she actually jumped and he laughed and finished the story with a smile and she just laughed.  
  
'He'd be a good father,' I found my self thinking. 'Woah!! Code red!' my brain shouted at me as I quickly cleared the thought from my head. Trance and Harper then thankfully came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Breakfast, is served," Harper said with a flourish. I looked at what they had brought out. "Don't worry, all I did was what Trance told me. I never touched the stove."  
  
"Thank the Divine for small miracles," I mumbled to myself.  
  
"I heard that Beka. I think I'll ignore it . . . this time . . ." he said as he passed out plates. Cass came over to sit in the empty seat by me and was just about to climb up when Harper placed a couple of large books on the chair. "Now you can actually see over the table," he said to her. He ended up helping her  
  
up onto them too. She was among the first finished at this meal and was soon talking to just about everyone, well, asking them all questions at least and as I watched her and the way everyone, even Tyr responded to her, I was beginning to seriously doubt my choice of giving her up.  
  
(Thanks to Ash for the idea!!)  
  
*The ever faithful, 'later that night' bit . . . Luv Beka!)  
  
"Beka!" I heard Dylan call as Cassie and I were on our way back to the Maru. I stopped and she came bounding back a few seconds later. "I got it."  
  
"Got what?" I asked him.  
  
"A baby sitter, well, 2 of them," he said with a smile.  
  
"Let me guess, Rev and Tyr," I said with a smile.  
  
"Nope, Trance and Harper." I laughed at him.  
  
"Oh, even better." I started walking again. He caught up.  
  
"What, all you said was that I had to find a sitter, you didn't say how many or who. So, is eight good for you?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I guess it is now," I said. I still don't really know why I agreed to this. Oh well, I never did do too many wise things in my life.  
  
"Oh good. Meet me in my quarters at 8 then," he said. He reminded me of a gidy school boy as he practically floated down the hallway. I shook my head.  
  
"What?" asked Cassie, she sounded a little worried that she had done something.  
  
"Nothing, Dylan is being a little bit strange," I said as I took her hand. "Guess what?"  
  
"Ummmm . . . . chicken butt?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"And I'm gonna let you spend the night with him," I mumbled to myself. "No, not chicken butt, you're gonna spend the night with Trance and Harper tonight," I said with a smile. She just got this horrified look on her face.  
  
"Why!?!?! Was I bad??"  
  
"No. Nononononononono. I'm going to have dinner with Dylan and you get to play with Harper and Trance. I'll be there when you wake up in the morning," I said as I got down at her eye level.  
  
"I don't want to stay with them," she said quietly.  
  
"Well who do you want to stay with?"  
  
"You!"  
  
"Not tonight Cassie. You'll be fine," I said as I picked her up and kept walking. "You can have a bath and then we'll read a story and then you can maybe play with Trance and Harper and he'll most likely teach you a new game and I know Trance makes up good stories and before you know it, it'll be morning. It'll be fine kiddo."  
  
"I still don't want you to go," she said quietly as she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head against my neck. I sighed.  
  
"I know. But I'll only be gone for tonight. I promise," I regreted the 'I promise' as soon as it had left my mouth. Stupid, stupid me!! I have pretty much just roped myself into keeping her simply because I don't know if I can stand to break a promise to her. She played in the tub for a good hour before I  
  
noticed that she was starting to get tired. She reluctantly came out when I promised a story and explained a cuddle. It broke my heart to see this little girl who had no concept of the simplest things in life. Didn't know what a cuddle was, or a tickle. She was practically asleep by the time Trance got  
  
there. "Where's Harper?" I asked quietly as I shifted her to my shoulder.  
  
"He chickened out. He told me to tell you that he'd owe you and me if he could get out of this," she said with a smile, her tail twitching in the air.  
  
"What?" I asked after seeing her goofy smile.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when you would be a mother," she said as she sat down.  
  
"Correction, you have YET to see the day. I'm just her temporary gaurdian," I corrected her as I disappeared into the bed room to put Cassidie to bed and to change. Hmmmm . . . walking heart attack or walking heart attack with a side of stroke? I think I'll take a side of stroke tonight.  
  
"Wow," was all she said when I came out. Yep, this salvage captain cleaned up nice with a little make up and even less black-clings-in-all-the-right- places dress. Mwahahahaha! Catch me off gaurd will he?? Me thinks not!  
  
"I take it that's a good wow?"  
  
"Yes!!" Trance said as her eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh good. Ummmm . .. she should sleep for a while. If she wakes up, just kinda let her dictate what happens next. Call me if things get really bad. Bye, don't wait up," I said as I left. Hmmmmm . . . given Trance's reaction, this night could be interesting! 


	6. Maybe it was the wine, I mean it WAS ove...

* Dylan. Yeah, I ran out of flashy intros*  
  
"Okay, Dylan, calm down! That's an order!" hmmmm . . .I think I'm losing it. Ordering myself to calm down. That's got to be a new one. Oh well, I was actually going through with asking Beka Valentine to dinner. I think I may be certifiable. Oh well, no time to back out now. "Come in." It took all the will power I had not to drop my jaw at her in that dress. Plain black, no frills, kinda like her. Short skirt, neck line just above the collar bones and high, sleeveless arms. What it lacked in frills, it gained in the, what was it?, oh yeah, walking heart attack department.  
  
"So, do I get to sit down or are you going to stare at me all night?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah, right, sitting." 'Are you sure you can in that?!?!?!' my mind screamed. Being the gentleman that I am, I pulled out the chair for her and offered wine. She accepted and so began a pleasent evening.  
  
*Several glasses later. . .*  
  
What can I say, a little wine goes a long way. We had moved to the couch and had actually become quite loose in our conversations, drifting from 'the good ol' days' to family. We were laughing quite hard a story from Harper's early days on the Maru when we just kinda stopped and the silence took over. I don't know why, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I guess I had become preoccupied with trying to keep the 'nasty' thoughts about what I would like to do to that dress out of my head.  
  
"Soooooo . . . . ." she said slowly.  
  
"I have no idea. I think we covered 300 years of history in about 4 1/2 hours," I said with a smile.  
  
"Not bad," she said with a little nod of her head. "Wait, 4 1/2 hours!?!?!?!  
  
"Shit, I gotta let Trance get some sleep!" she said, not really realizing that she had sworn as she jumped up off the couch.  
  
"I'll walk you there," I said as I got up. She came over and used me as support to put her shoes back on.  
  
"Why? You're just gonna have to walk back here." She slurred slightly. Hmmm . . If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was a little toasted for the night. "Yeah I know, but I like the walk, and the company."  
  
"Honey dripper," she whispered as she stood up.  
  
"That's me," I said quietly as we drifted a little closer to each other. She started to laugh and I silenced her with a kiss. I don't know why I did it, I don't even know where it came from!! I wish I could keep my thoughts and actions co-ordinated today!!! She didn't seem to mind, mind you. I mean, she didn't try and kill me or anything, she just kinda let it happen. We slowly pulled apart.  
  
"I think I'd like that," she said quietly.  
  
"Like what?" I asked like an idot. Beka leaned over to my ear.  
  
"Your line is," she whispered, "Oh good, I'm glad you're going to let me walk you home."  
  
"Oh good, I'm glad you're going to let me walk you home," I repeated. "Good?"  
  
"Very," she said as she took my arm and we left. We were silent on the way to the Maru, just enjoying one anothers company. I was still reeling with my good luck today. Two LARGE faux pas and I was still standing. I've seen her deck guys for less . . .  
  
"Thank you Dylan," she said when we got to her place.  
  
"You're welcome Beka," I said. "Good night." I turned to leave.  
  
"Dylan?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?" I said as I came over and was returned my earlier favour.  
  
"Good night," she said as she disappeared into her quarters with a smile on her face. Hmmm . . . maybe things are beginning to look up. I thought to myself as I floated home.  
  
*Beka*  
  
"Trance, wake up and go home," I said as I walked into my quarters.  
  
"What?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Wake up and go home," I said again.  
  
"Ok. Bye Beka," Trance said as she left.  
  
"Bye Trance," I said as I led her to the door. I peaked in on Cassie, who was dead to the world and then dragged myself to the shower. My mind is still reeling from what happened tonight. Maybe it was the wine, I mean it WAS over 300 years old and it was a really good wine. I turned the shower in and stood in it, hoping the pounding water would remove some of the alcoholic fog from my brain. After about an hour and several fantasies about a certian High Gaurd captain later, it had pretty much worked. I slid into some pyjamas and into bed, almost forgetting about the small person next to me and drifted off.  
  
*The nomadic hungoverus alotus has entered the room Tyr*  
  
As Captain Hunt and captain Valentine entered the mess the next morning, it was quite apparent that things had either gone very well or very poorly.  
  
"Tread careflully," Harper said, "For I see the nomadic tribe of the hungoverus alotus entering the room." Trance simply giggled like usual and I moved away from them.  
  
"I take it that you may have over indulged last night," I said to Hunt as I walked over to him.  
  
"Tyr, please be respectful of the walking dead and stop yelling," he said quietly as he sat down with a cup of coffee . I smiled to myself as Hunt and Valentine sat down. They had indulged greatly last night and were paying. I am disappointed that she has chosen him as a potential mate instead of me simply  
  
because she has the position of female alpha on the Andromeda. I do believe that I will keep an eye on things, just to make sure that she is treated with the care and respect that she deserves. I think I'll keep an eye on Cassidie as well. There have been times that I have wanted to forsake rebuilding the Kodiac  
  
pride so I would have a half decent chance at pursuing Beka's affections. Then again, after having seen her inability to commit in a relationship again and again, I have doubts that she would not last with me since mating is marriage. 


	7. She picked me up and put me on her lap. ...

*Start singin' Harper!*  
  
So, it looks to me as if Beka got lucky last night. I wish I could get lucky. . . Oh well, she deserves a little action. She gets almost as much as I do, but doesn't complain about it. She'll never admit that, but it's true.  
  
"Hey Harper," she said, handling her mild hangover with more grace than Dylan.  
  
"Hey Bek. How was last night?" I asked. A slow, crocked smile spread slowly across her face.  
  
"It was good, very good. . . " she said as she lost her self in thought. "So, where were you last night?"  
  
"Ah, yeah, well, ah . . ." I trailed off as I looked away from her. "I dunno why I made Trance cover. I said yes and as I thought about it more, the more nervous I got. I, I just needed to bail. I can't explain it Beka."  
  
"It's okay Harper," she said with a smile. "But you owe Trance more than me." She pointed a finger at me.  
  
"Right-o Bek," I said as I walked off. I wanted to go with Trance last night, I really did, but when I started to thing about Cassidie and about my childhood, I just couldn't do it. Oh well, time heals all wounds. Right?  
  
*I think I'm gonna like it here! (Cassie)*  
  
I think I'm gonna like it here. I know I like Beka. She's nice. I'm glad I don't have to stay with Him anymore too. He was never very nice. I don't think I've ever been this full all the time either. Or gotten to sleep in a real bed. I haven't done that since Nora lost me.  
  
"Come on kiddo, you're gonna get to see the bridge," Beka said to me as she held out her hand. I ran over and took it. I took Dylan's hand too as we walked to the bridge. I like him too. He's different from all the other guys. . . . I thought Tyr was too, but now I'm not so sure. I mean, I shouldn't have said no and yelled. I shoulda remembered my place and stayed there but the way Beka acts with me is kinda confusing. I mean, I can do things that I wanna do, when I want and I can eat til I'm full and sleep when I want and I don't have to work and she YELLED at TYR for me!!!  
  
"Cass, go and stand with Tyr, he'll make sure you don't get hurt." She gave me a little shove in the right direction. I swallowed hard and watched as he bent down.  
  
"I'm sorry I frightened you the other night. I hope you're not still mad at me," he said as he picked me up. Ummmmm . . . .okay, I wasn't ready for that. No one has ever said 'sorry' to me.  
  
"It's okay," I answered slowly, trying to decide if he was trickin' me or not.  
  
"Hang on tight children," Beka called, " 'cause here we go." I held on tight to Tyr. I don't think that I like slipstream. It always sounded exciting, but I don't think that I like it.  
  
"Are we done yet?" I asked.  
  
"For a bit," Dylan said.  
  
"Can I get down?" I asked Tyr. He said yes and put me down. I walked over to Beka cause I wanted a chance to sit in that neat chair. She picked me up and put me on her lap. I like it there, 'specially when it's just me an' her. With a story! I almost forgot about the story! I love the stories she tells about the  
  
Maru. 'Specially the ones about Harper. Maybe I'll get another one tonight!  
  
*You put me in a trance . . . Trance . . . Too many trances.*  
  
I had a feeling that this was going to happen. Well, maybe not Cassie, but I knew she'd find some one. I'm just glad it wasn't some guy we had to convince Beka to leave behind.  
  
They're so cute together though! I don't think that I have ever seen Beka take to any one so quickly, never mind a child. I watched them for a while. I don't care what she says, Beka has fallen in love with Cassie weather she sees it or not.  
  
"When ever you're ready for the next jump Beka," Dylan called.  
  
"Cassidie, return to me," Tyr said.  
  
"It's okay, it's a short jump," Beka said as she got ready to make the jump. A few minutes later, we were out of slipstream and Cassie was looking a little greene.  
  
(Let's just skip a week ahead)  
  
*A is for Andromeda and B is for Beka!*  
  
We had just finished another jump and I looked down at Cassie in my lap.  
  
"So, how was it this time?"  
  
"I still don't think I like slipstream," she said, still looking green.  
  
"Don't worry, we don't usually do this many in a row," I replied as I stroked her hair. Maybe I should grow mine out again. . . . We sat for a few minutes as Dylan made arrangements for shore leave and negotiations for the Zillian to join the Commonwealth.  
  
"Okay, a week of shore leave and negotiations and 2 hours before we are all escorted to the planet. Have fun, don't get arrested," Dylan said as we all exited. I lagged behind with Cassie for a while. "Beka, you and Tyr will join me and Rommie for negotiations okay?"  
  
"Sure," I said. Tyr just shot Dylan a look and stalked off. "Well, that went well," I said with a smile. I looked down at Cassie again. Poor kid really wasn't taking this well. I picked her up and Dylan looked at her and rubbed her back.  
  
"Maybe you should take her down to the med bay to see Trance," he said softly.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," I said as we left. "Rommie, where's Trance?"  
  
"In the med bay. Shall I tell her that you're coming?"  
  
"Yes. Thanks Rommie," I said as we left. After finishing in the med bay and dealing with a case of motion sickness, she was on the couch with Dylan reading and I was packing. I was glancing through my closets, packing for Cass first since she was easier to please and I was becoming aware that he was starting to amass quite a collection of clothes in my quarters. I mean, we hadn't slept together yet, but there were always the times he ended up staying the night, babysitting, the two of us falling asleep together, things like that. I took out her favorite outfit, which also happened to be the first thing she was dressed in when she got here and I realized that the time had come to decide. I sat down on the bed with the outfit in my hands and just stared at it. I felt the lump building in my throat and and tried to swallow it. I knew I had to give her up. The two weeks had been hard enough trying to juggle her and work and keep my mind on my job when we were being attacked and I knew I couldn't keep doing that to her.  
  
"She's asleep for now," Dylan said as he came in. He looked at me and came and sat on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I don't want to give her up," I said as I looked him in the eyes. "I know it's best for her, but. . . ."  
  
"Oh Beka," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and held me. "Then don't. Keep her."  
  
"I can't, I . . I want to know she's safe all the time . . . She has to stay," I said, trying desperately to hold back the tears.  
  
"You have no guarantee of that even if you leave her on a planet," he said, I could hear the lump in his throat too.  
  
"But she has a better chance on the planet than here. She's staying," I said as I finally lost the fight. He just sat with me and held me until the tears stopped. 


	8. Thought so, I'm impressed it took Beka t...

*Dylan, Dillon, Dillion . . . who ever you are . . .*  
  
I spent an hour with my arms wrapped around her as she poured out her heart to me. All I could do was sit there and listen.  
  
"Dylan, we have an hour left," Rommie's voice said.  
  
"Thanks," I replied. Beka stood up, wipped the tears from her face and started where she had left off, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Beka?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah?" she answered as she continued to rummage through her closet.  
  
"Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes," was all she said. "Don't forget to pack." That was my cue to leave.  
  
"I'll come back when I'm done."  
  
"Fine."  
  
I looked at her one last time then left. I've never seen her cry before and I found it a little unsettling. Well, there was that one time when she was on flash, but that doesn't count. I thought about the things she had told me about when she was a kid and why she couldn't keep Cassie and how it all just made me want to smack her silly. I slammed around my quarters as I packed and finished with just enough time to go back to her quarters.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, but she's still asleep." We both looked at the small figure on the couch, completely unaware of the fate that was awaiting her. I slung my bag over my shoulder.  
  
"Come on Cassidie," I said as I picked her up. She stirred, but only enough to wrap her arms around my neck. That alone reinforced the idea of smacking Beka silly. I had a million questions that I wanted to ask, but couldn't because I didn't want to risk Cassie hearing.  
  
"Welcome aboard Supriem Chancellor Zertanori.You are welcome to a tour of the Andromeda whether or not the negotiations are successful," I said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Captain Hunt. I look forward to seeing your ship. May I introduce you to my entourage," he said as he launched into some lengthy intros. I quickly returned the favor and introduced him to my "entourage". "But you must tell me who your child is."  
  
"She's not my child. She's . . ." I hesitated, "a guest. Her name is Cassidie."  
  
"Ah, I see," he said as his entourage began to whisper. "Very well, follow me please," he said as we followed him into the shuttle. Beka took Cassie from me and sat with Tyr. I ended up with Harper.  
  
"So, rumour has it that this is the last time we're gonna have the Squirt around." he said.  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Thought so, I'm impressed it took Beka this long to give her up. She's never been big on commitment. Love'm and leave'm, that's her motto."  
  
"Harper, what does that have to do with a 5 year old?" He was quiet for a moment.  
  
"I don't really know," he said. "I just know I'm gonna miss her and Beka is making a big mistake."  
  
*Beka, I wish I knew how to change your mind.*  
  
The shuttle ride was nothing special. I found it kinda boring. Tyr didn't say anything and I decided not to question him on it. I know they're all mad at me for giving her up, but it's not their choice. They don't have to worry about her during a battle or while slipstreaming. Don't get me wrong, I love having her  
  
around, but I hate worrying all the time.  
  
"Wow," I said as me, Dylan and Cassie, who was still asleep, were led into our room.  
  
"I take it that this is to your liking?" one of the aids asked.  
  
"Yes, it is," I said as I continued to stare around, the fact that there was only one bed hadn't dawned on me yet.  
  
"I'll leave you to get settled then," he said as he left. Cassie jumped awake at the sound of the door closing.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"A planet," I answered.  
  
"Oh, okay." She was put on the ground and she wandered around. "Can we go out and play?" she asked from the balcony.  
  
"Later," Dylan called. "When are you going to tell her?"  
  
I sighed. "I don't know. Every time I look at her, I forget why I'm doing this, then something happened and I remember exactly WHY I'm doing it."  
  
"Why, because it's hard?"  
  
"No." I stopped for a moment. "When we're slipstreaming, I'm worried how she's feeling and when we're in battle, I'm worried about her getting hurt and I feel distracted from what I'm doing, so I worry some more. I just can't win!"  
  
"Don't do it all yourself then!" he said forcefully. "You know, there ARE 6 other people on the ship, including Rommie. Harper, whether you know it or not, has been playing around with a harness for her during battles and other little 'devices' to keep her safe."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I won't subject her to a life in space. She's staying here," I said as I plastered a small smile on my face and walked out to see Cassie.  
  
"Beka, I wish I knew how to change your mind," I heard Dylan whisper.  
  
*Dyl, would you like a pickle?*  
  
(Don't ask about the title)  
  
"Beka, I wish I knew how to change your mind," I whispered as I watched her walk out to see Cassidie.  
  
"Dylan, you won't be able to. So drop it," she said as she came out with Cassie.  
  
"Won't be able to what?" Cassie asked.  
  
"Guess how old the Maru is," Beka said quickly. "Come on, let's go play!" she said as she left. The next morning, after breakfast, Cassie was left with Tyr and Beka and I started touring the city. I don't know if Rommie had helped plan the schedule or not, but the fact that we were to spend the morning touring the social institutions for children. Yep, Orphanages and social services for youth and children. When lunch finally rolled around, Beka and I were waiting for the other to arrive.  
  
"I think I liked the second one better," she said as we sat down on a bench.  
  
"Yeah," I answered, half-heartedly listening to her.  
  
"She'll be happy here."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And safe."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's the right choice."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So why do I feel so bad about it?" she asked as she looked at me, the tears back in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Because your head says yes and your heart says no." On some level I enjoyed seeing her this upset about giving Cassie up. I felt it served her right. There was absolutely NO reason why she shouldn't be able to stay on Andromeda.  
  
"But your heart isn't always right," she countered.  
  
"But then again, some times it is."  
  
"Why are you pushing so hard!?!?!" she yelled.  
  
"Because you need a push in the right direction!" I yelled back.  
  
"Ya know, I seem to remember some High Gaurd Captain telling me that she was completely my responsibility and mine alone. I also think that you know this captain very personally and he isn't one to go back on his word," she said as she got, well, as close as her height would allow, into my face. "Now why would he being going back on his word now?"  
  
I looked down at her. "Because somewhere along the way, that particular High Gaurd Captain started to fall for his first officer." oops. Remember Dylan, Think, then speak. Beka stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"Well then maybe that captain should just start falling the other way," she said as she walked away.  
  
"Beka!" I called. She didn't turn around. I just sunk back on to the bench, wallowing in my own stupidity caused sorrow. 


	9. If you insist on fouling up with Captain...

*When did I become Captains Hunt and Valentines personal councellors?*  
  
"Well maybe that captain should start falling the other way," Beka said as she walked off.  
  
"Beka!" Cassidie, Harper, Trance and I watched her stalk off and Dylan sink onto the bench.  
  
"Beka?" Cassidie called as she breezed by us. "Tyr?" she asked as she look up at me.  
  
"It's alright, have courage little one," I said to her as we decided what to do.  
  
"I'll go talk to Beka," Harper said as he took off after her.  
  
"I'll stay with Cassie," Trance said.  
  
"Oh lucky me. May I ask you something."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"When did I become Captain Hunt's and Captain Valentine's personal councellor?" Trance was speechless and just shrugged her shoulders as she took Cassie's hand.  
  
"Let's go play some more," she said as she led her away.  
  
"Captain Hunt, this is the last time I will help you win Captain Valentine so you may become her husband and the father of her children," I said as I came over.  
  
"Tyr, I need someone who understands Beka and the only people I can think of are Leydon Bryce-Hawkins and her brother. I really don't want either of them around and I know that I don't want any more help at all right now." He didn't look up once during his speech.  
  
"The two of you are very much alike. You are both survivors, quick witted, good at what you do and from what I have seen, the two of you would have very desirable genes if you were Neitzschean."  
  
"Thanks, I think," he interrupted.  
  
"The only real problem with your relationship is that you are playing by the rules of a civilization that fell 300 years ago. She, on the other hand, is playing by rules she has created. She also isn't going to inform you of them since she is still defining them herself because she changes them in every relationship she has." I waited as he thought about this for a moment.  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Very. I have been observing all of you on shore leave for the last year and a half. Her behavior also changes at every place we stop."  
  
"You know, I've never actually seen you come with us before," Dylan replied as he stood up.  
  
"That's good. Given my previous line of work, I should be able to kill you before you even know I'm there." Dylan got a paniced look on his face. "Not that I ever would, my dear Captain Hunt. But if you insist on fouling up with Captain Valentine anymore to the point where the crew must fix it, I will  
  
kill you and take her as my own." He looked at me again.  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
*I, Harper, the anti-god of love was giving her advice on love?*  
  
I took off in the general direction that Beka had left in. I'm going to find her, tie her down and drag her back to talk to Dylan. Yeah, that's my plan!!  
  
"Beka!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" she yelled as she turned around. Eep. Okay, maybe I'll just start running now . . .  
  
"Ummmmmmm . . . . . well, ah, ya see, I think, well . . ."  
  
"Is there a point in there somewhere Harper?" she asked, her hands on her hips. I think there is. . .  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" I asked lamely.  
  
"That's it? That's your big thought?!?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Hey, it made you smile didn't it?" I asked as I came over to her. We walked in silence for a while before we came to a couple of stumps. She sat down and I followed, knowing that she would go off at any moment and it was just better to let her vent.  
  
"I just don't know what to do. I mean, I want to keep her on Andromeda but I don't and I want to listen to Dylan, but I don't and I want to be able to jump into this relationship without feeling like I'm drowning, but I can't," she said the last part very quietly. "Is there something wrong with me? I mean, even my father could commit to something, at least for a while. He commited to my mother who left and I completely understand why and he commited to at least TRY and raise me and my brother and the Maru . . . . .there were times when I thougth he loved it more than me and Rafe put together." She smiled slowly. "Harper, why can't I let them in?"  
  
"Because . . ." I thought about this for a moment. "You just don't trust. You don't commit. It's not you. You have to warm up to people at your own pace. The only reason you trust me, Trance and Rev is because your life depended on it. Your life doesn't depend on Dylan or Cassie. Well, maybe it depends on Dylan a little. . . ." I said as I put together my next thought. Being caring and compassionate was hard!!! Especially with Beka. She was always the tough one, picking me up when I failed at romance, yet again. Yet some how, I, Harper, the anti-god of love was giving her advice on love? Yeah, there was definitely something wrong with the universe. "The fact that you know have a little person looking to you for support is scary too. Hell, I don't think I could have done it as long as you have with out any help."  
  
"But that's the thing, it ISN'T you. It's me and I can't do it any more..."  
  
"I hear a but in there boss . . ."  
  
"But I don't want to become just another broken promise to her and everything I hate to me. When I was about 12, 13, I made a promise to myself that I would never break a promise. Well, I did it with flash and I did it on several other occations and I'm doing it again with her. I mean the other things kind of bothered me, but doing it to her REALLY bothers me. I just want to crawl into a hole and make it all go away."  
  
"But you can't and that's what scares you. Unconditional love kinda bothers you doesn't it?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean . . . well . . . ." she sighed in defeat. Yes, I Harper, the love god had solved Beka's problem.  
  
"Dylan's worried that he's blown it with you big time. When I left, Tyr was councelling him."  
  
"Tyr??? Councelling?? Ummmm . . .maybe we should go back," she said as she stood up and took off. Yep, Harper the love god had saved the day once again and I noticed something about Beka today, she's human. I mean, I always knew genetically that she was, but she always seemed bigger than life, always there to save the day, the one that takes away the fear and inflicts it when necessary, some times when it's not and today, I got to repay the favour to her . . . .I think I like this feeling . . . 


	10. Harper, our Harper? Mr.-I-can't-get-laid...

* . . and some insight as to how the brain of Beka Valentine works . .*  
  
Well, Harper's theory is that I'm scared of unconditional love. I'd rather not justify that with an answer simply because I don't want to find out if it's true. I know that I don't trust or commit, but being told that you don't love is scary, like you're an inhuman monster or something. Well, I guess it's not that I don't love, but that I'm scared to be loved, which makes sense I suppose. I mean, I haven't exactly had the best role models in life for it.  
  
"Hey," I said to him as I walked over. I looked over my shoulder for Harper, but he was gone.  
  
"Hi," was all Dylan said.  
  
"I, ah, heard that you got advice from Tyr."  
  
"Oh yeah, more than I think I really wanted to hear," he said with a smile. "What about you, did Harper offer any useable pearls of wisdom?"  
  
"Amazingly enough, he did and some insight as to how the mind of Beka Valentine works at the same time," I said as I sat down on the bench.  
  
"Harper, our Harper? Mr.-I-can't-get-laid-if-I-paid Harper?" he said with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"The very same," I said with a smile. "He may not be able to get any, but at least he knows a thing or two about why he can't get any." I paused for a moment. "I think he may have changed my mind," I said quietly. "I just need you to make me take a break and some help when I need it." I looked over at Dylan, he looked back at me and smiled.  
  
"I'm glad and don't worry, I will," was all he said as he leaned back and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Now if Tyr had convinced you, I would have been worried, but since it's Harper . ."  
  
"And you can take him," I interrupted.  
  
"And I can take him, I'm not all that worried," he finished with a bit of a self-satisfactory smile on his face. I shrugged off his arm and stood up.  
  
"Are you trying to make yourself as impressive as Tyr by threatening the little guy?"  
  
"Ummmmmm . . . .No?" he answered hesitantly.  
  
"Yes you are," I said as I came back and sat on his knee. "Just don't go through with it or tell him about this or I'll kill you." I heard Dylan swallow hard.  
  
"Aye aye Captain," he said with a smile. I leaned back against him for a moment. There hadn't actually been any apologies exchanged. Come to think of it, I don't think that we have ever apologized for anything we've ever done to each other.  
  
"Maybe I should go and find Cassie."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I, ah, kinda publically snubbed her when I was mad at you."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Yeah, let's go," I said as I reluctantly got up and took his hand as we walked over to the play equipment where Trance was giving a demonstration of how she could hang by her tail.  
  
*I'll catch you if you fall Cassie*  
  
I laughed as me an' Harper watched Trance swing by her tail, it was fun and I wish I had a tail.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked him as he slid down the slide.  
  
"Right here," he said as he came over and picked me up. "I think the two little monkeys should be hanging together."  
  
"I'm not a monkey!" I said as he tickled me.  
  
"Sure you are! Grab on," he said.  
  
"You won't let me fall will you?" I asked. I really don't like the idea of falling.  
  
"I'll catch you if you fall. Don't worry," he said as I grabbed on to the bar.  
  
"Now swing your legs up." I tried lots of times and they just wouldn't swing up high enough. Harper finally helped me out.  
  
"Now just let your hands go."  
  
"No! I'll fall! I wanna get down!"  
  
"I'll make sure you don't fall and so will Trance." I watched as an upside down Trance crawled over the top of the bars and held onto my legs. I looked up at her and she smiled.  
  
"Just try it and if you really don't like it, we'll help you down ok?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yup." I let one hand go and hung onto Harper and then let the other one go. He held on to my waist and I hung up side down for a while. It was fun, but it made my head feel funny. Trance let go of my legs and Harper put me on the ground and held on as I got my balance back. I peaked over his shoulder and saw Beka and Dylan coming.  
  
"Beka and Dylan are comin'," I said as I ran back up to the top of the tower. Trance came with me.  
  
"Are we hiding?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause Beka's mad and I don't know why."  
  
"I don't think she's mad anymore. Look." I looked, she did look kinda happy. "I think her and Dylan made up."  
  
"What did they fight about?"  
  
"Ummmmm . . . . I'll tell ya later," she said as she looked to Harper.  
  
"But I wanna know now!"  
  
"Maybe if you ask Beka nicely she'll tell you," she said as she swung down. Hmp! I don't think I'm ever gonna figure everyone out! 


	11. Just as long as you're not undressing me...

Note ont his part: Well, thanks for the support guys! I really like this story and I think it's one of the best I've written. There is an optional NC-17 version of this story that can be found here: http://www.geocities.com/beka_hunt  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Cassie  
  
*I trust you and Beka worked everything out?*  
  
"So, do you feel better about things?" he asked me.  
  
"Yeah, I think I am," I replied as I laughed at Harper, Trance and Cass.  
  
"Looks like you got yourself a monkey, not a kid."  
  
"As long as she listens to what I say, she can be a Than for all I care." I laughed at Dylan's reaction to that statement and watched as Cassie ran up to the top tower, Trance following. "Well, that doesn't look good."  
  
"She'll get over it. She is technically a Valentine now right?" I thought about that for a moment.  
  
"I guess you're right." I watched as she peaked out, dropped to the ground, and ran over. I picked her up and swung her around. She hung on and laughed even after I had stopped spinning around.  
  
"Are you mad?" she asked.  
  
"Not any more."  
  
"Who were you mad at?"  
  
"Everyone but you," I replied honestly.  
  
"Oh good!" She smiled at me. "Can we have lunch now? I'm hungry," she stated. I smiled.  
  
"Come on kids, time for lunch," Dylan called.  
  
"Aw dad!" Harper called, "I was just startin' to have fun." I just started laughing at the look on Dylan's face.  
  
"If you're good, maybe we'll come back after lunch," I said.  
  
"Yeah!" Haprer called with a goofy smile on his face. I smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Are you ever going to grow up?"  
  
"Maybe," he said with a smile. "I'll grow up when you settle down. How's that boss?" I glared at Dylan as he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'll jump RIGHT in on that one." Harper and Dylan started laughing again. "Has anyone seen Tyr?"  
  
"He's over there!" Cass exclaimed as she pointed to a figure about 150 metres away. I watched as he turned and walked towards us. Dylan sped up to meet him half way.  
  
"I trust you and Beka have worked everything out?" he asked as he got closer to Dylan.  
  
"We did. Thank you Tyr," he said. "Ummm . . . you were kidding about killing me right?"  
  
"Not at all," he said very seriously.  
  
"Why is Tyr going to kill you?" I asked.  
  
"Long story. Maybe I'll tell you some time," Dylan said quickly. We walked a little longer beofre coming to a small restaurant.  
  
"Hey Rommie," Harper called as we saw the Avatar walking by.  
  
"And where were you?" I asked her.  
  
"Checking on Rev. Apparently the repair team is rather nosey." Tyr heard this and turned to Dylan.  
  
"Perhaps I should return to the ship to make sure things are alright," he said. Dylan sighed. He wanted him to stay here for the negotiations that were starting that afternoon, but he also didn't want to loose anything from the Andromeda.  
  
"Alright, go. But you won't be getting out of the negotiations tomorrow Tyr!" he called since Tyr had taken off at the word 'alright'.  
  
"Bye Tyr!" Cassie called. She turned back to me. "Can we eat now?" I smiled at her.  
  
"Yes, we can eat now."  
  
"Yippy!"  
  
* . . . and the sky will turn purple and rain rocks . .*  
  
"I'm soooooo glad we're done!" Beka exclaimed as we left the building that held the negotiations."  
  
"We still ahve 2 days left," I reminded her.  
  
"So what? We're done for the day aren't we?" I looked at her. "We ARE done for today right?" she asked with a panicked look on her face."  
  
"Yes we're done for today. Maybe you should spend more time listening and less time looking out the windows.  
  
"Maybe," she said absent mindedly.  
  
"And the sky will turn purple and rain rocks," I said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice." She paused for a moment as what I had said sunk in. "What, what?" I just laughed at her. "What!?!?"  
  
"Nothing," I said as I took her hand in mine. Beka was an enigma, wrapped in a riddle and I didn't think I'd ever find the answer. She had a shell that was created after years of life with her brother and father and their companions and "business partners" and I wanted so badly to see what was inside of that shell. We were quiet on the way back to the hotel, simply enjoying the pleasure of each others company and I found my eyes wandering over to her. I had been attracted to her for some time now and I knew it, I  
  
just hadn't admitted it to myself. I knew it was mostly physical, which is probably why I didn't make a move on her, well, that and the fact that I was still in love with Sara. But now, I know it's more. I'm not sure how much more, but it's more. I want to find a way inside the shell to find out what kind of woman Beka really is, I guess to see the soft, vulnerable side of her that no one EVER sees.  
  
"What?" she asked me.  
  
"Hun?"  
  
"You're staring."  
  
"Sorry. I can stop if you like."  
  
"No, I think I was enjoying it. Just as long as you're not undressing me with your eyes cause if you are, I'm gonna have to hurt you."  
  
"Don't worry, I only do that in the comfort of my own quarters." We both laughed and entered the hotel.  
  
"Captain Valentine.?" the clerk at the desk asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have a message for you from Mr. Harper," he said as he held out the flexi. She looked it over.  
  
'Hey Beka, since I didn't get roped into the ever exciting world of Commonwealth negotiations, Trance roped me into babysitting Cass. She fell asleep about 8:30 so we figured we'd just keep her for the night.  
  
Have fun with Captain Hercules there,  
  
Harper, Trance and Cass.  
  
P.S. Consider this a favour from Harper, the love God.'  
  
I watched as Beka smiled, mumbled to herself and erased the flexie.  
  
"Thank you," she said. as we continued on our way.  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"Harper and Trance are keeping her for the night. Plus a few other tid- bits I might share with you later."  
  
"Are these bad tid-bits?" I asked carefully. She laughed.  
  
"No, I just don't know if you'd apreciate them." I swallowed hard and thought about the possibilities for a moment. There were a lot of them and I felt a little frightened . . . Oh well, show no fear in the face of danger?  
  
As we entered the room, I made a mental note that there was only one bed, but filed it for later. I followed her out to the balcony and sat in one of the chairs. She stood for a moment before coming over and sitting on my lap. She eventually leaned back and I rested my chin on her shoulder.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said.  
  
"Yeah, it is," I said as I laced my fingers through hers.  
  
"It's almost enough to make me want to stay on a planet. But then I think of the weather and the potential for cold and snow and cold and rain and cold and did I mention cold?" I laughed.  
  
"Yes, several times . . . ." Things fell silent and I found my self absent mindedly placing small kisses against her neck. I guess I got lucky and found the 'magic' spot becuase she turned around and started to return the favor. I felt her hands undoing the clasps of my uniform and I took her hands in mine. "You do realize that I may expect a little more of a commitment after this." She paused.  
  
"Like what exactly?" she asked. I could see tha panic sneaking into her face.  
  
"Nothing big, just things like you listen to me when I try to give you advice, don't keep all the responsability for everything to yourself . . . simple things."  
  
"That's it?" she asked as she relaxed.  
  
"Have any demands of your own?"  
  
"Yeah, a couple," she said as she grew quiet for a moment. "One, you have to learn went to back off, two, you also have to learn when to push me and three, don't make me go back to the negotiations," she said with a kiss, trying to distract me so I'd agree to the third term.  
  
"Yes, yes and no. I need something to stare at since you get the side with the windows."  
  
"Ooooohhhh . . . good answer!" she said as her hands went back to undoing the clasps. This time I didn't stop her but I did help her. 


	12. I had NO idea that it was anatomically p...

*I was worried when you weren't there Beka . . .*  
  
I woke up the next morning to the feeling of a pair of strong, warm, naked arms holding me against a strong, warm, naked chest. Now, normally this wouldn't have phased me much, but it was the fact that I was naked as well the made the panic set in. I remembered what had happened last night and I wasn't sorry that it had happened. I was really glad that it had, but then again, I also knew that it meant heavy commitment. I also remembered the ground rules we had set, but I couldn't shake that feeling. I can't even describe what it was, but it made me feel like I was drowning and had to get away. I untangled  
  
myself from him enough to scan the room for some article of clothing and the closest thing were his pants. Well, they wouldn't do, way too long in the legs and far too big in the waist. I sighed and slid out of his embrace completely and crawled to the end of the bed to retrieved my pants which I had forgotten were at the foot of the bed. I held in a groan as I stood up. This was the first time I had ever had to deal with a guy with 300 years of pent up sexual tension and lets just say, I have a pretty good feeling he got rid of most of it last night. I think I'm actually thankful for the negotiations today. They mean lots of sitting. I looked down at them and changed my mind. I fished a pair of shorts out of my bag and threw his sweater on as I made my way out to the balcony. I snickered to myself as I leaned against the railing. The sun was just starting to rise. It had just started to set last night.  
  
"Beka?"  
  
"I'm out here." I called to him.  
  
"I was worried when you weren't there Beka. I had visions of you taking the Maru and running off," he said as he came out with a pair of boxers on. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on the top of my head. I leaned back against him. "Any regrets?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"I don't think so." I grew quiet.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nothing." He pulled away and turned me around.  
  
"No, it's something and I want you to tell me." I looked into his eyes and saw the fear of rejection in them. All I wanted to do was turn and run, but there was something that made me not want to add him to the Valentine Loved and Left List.  
  
"I, I don't know. This is the first time in a long time that I have stayed around long enough to have `the morning after' talk. It's kinda weird and I feel like running and not comming back and it's taking a lot of will power not to."  
  
"Do you want me to let you go?" he asked quietly.  
  
"No, I want you to hold me here against my will." I looked at him. "I'm serious. I haven't even felt the desire to stick around in a while and I think we should work on that." I gave him a sexy little look. "Even if it means skipping the negotiations." I kissed him.  
  
"Hmmmmm . .. we should work on this . . ." he said as he kissed back. "But after the negotiations. . . I'm over 300 years old and don't get me wrong, I loved last night, but I need some time to recouperate." he said with a smile at the look of displeasure on my face. "I must admit, I had NO idea that it was anatomically possible to do what you did last night." I laughed as he kissed me.  
  
"It was just a little something I picked up. I had a friend who was a contortionist and she taught me a few tricks."  
  
"Would you like to show me some more?" he asked as he backed me into the room again.  
  
"Do I still have to go to the negotiations?"  
  
"Yes." I stopped cold.  
  
"Oh well. Then I guess you have to wait. Besides, didn't you say something about needing time to recover?" I said over my shoulder as I made my way into the shower.  
  
"I lied!" he called.  
  
"About what?" I peaked my head out the door.  
  
"Needing to recover?"  
  
"Ehhhhhn! Wrong answer!" I said as I closed the door. I heard him grumbling as I started the shower. "Oh you're kidding me!" I said to myself as I passed by the mirror and saw the mark he had left in his fit of passion. It was on my neck and very purple and I don't think I packed any high neck shirts at all. I looked at it again. Was I desperate enough to borrow something from Trance? Maybe Rommie? Then again, maybe some make up will do the trick . . .I have hid hickies before. . . . I shook my head and got in and started thinking again. When I let things get a little more serious with us, long before last night, I knew what I was in for. That first time I let him spend the night was when things got complicated. I didn't mind it then, but I minded it now. I mean, how long would it be now before he wanted a solid commitment? I mean, like moving in together or, God forbid at this point, engagement or marriage?!?!?! Ok, calm down Valentine. You've slept together one night, but lost count of how many times you orgasmed in that one night. It's still all good though because, because, because you're still in control! Yep, still in control. Dylan won't do anything I don't want him to and I know it because he's mister high and mighty High Gaurd captain. It's okay, he isn't some quick fuck you picked up on a drift while you were drunk. It's all going to be okay. . . . . I hope . . . 


	13. Harper ruined the moment by gushing abou...

*". .I was just checking out your figure . ." said Dylan.*  
  
I laughed to myself as she ducked into the bathroom. She really doesn't like going to negotiations but I need her there because Tyr is most likely not going to show up. I trust Tyr to be Tyr and Tyr likes to protect his self interests and negotiations just don't fall into that category. Oh well, at least he's making sure that nothing goes wrong up there. I walked out to the balcony and just gazed out at things as I let my mind wander back to Beka. Now there was an enigma wrapped in a riddle. I know I've said that before about her, but it's true. She doesn't reget what happened last night, but she's still frightened by it. She wants me to back off, but she doesn't. Why do I get the feeling that things are going to be a little tense around here for a while? Oh well, maybe I can find the happy medium of keeping her close while creating the ilusion that I've backed off. . . . ahhhhhh . . . I love a challange!  
  
"Is it a good view?" she asked as she came out and wrapped her arms around my waist. I could feel her towel and still dripping hair.  
  
"It's okay," I replied with a small smile.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked. I turned around, looked her up and down.  
  
"I was just checking out your figure, I mean figures." I smiled as I walked away and heard her laughter ringing in my ears as I turned on the shower.  
  
*"They just need a little more time to find themselves," said Trance.*  
  
"Come on Cass! We don't have time for this, you gotta get ready," Harper called as he chased Cassie around the room.  
  
"I don't wanna. Beka doesn't make me get dressed before breakfast!" she called as she came to a stop and climbed up onto the bed behind me.  
  
"But we're not on the Andromeda or the Maru Cassie. We have to go out to eat," I explained.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, Trance is right and I'm hungry, so let's go!" he called with a smile. I felt a little tug on my sleeve.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want Harper to help me," she whispered.  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Okay," I said as I got off the bed. She slid off and took my hand. "Sorry Harper," I said as I took the clothes from him. "We'll be right back." A few minutes later, we were ready and waiting for Beka and Dylan. They were all smiling when they came out and Beka's got even larger as Cassie went running over to her and started gushing about how much she had missed her and all the fun we had had.  
  
I smiled as Dylan wrapped an arm around Beka's waist but Harper ruined the moment by gushing about the fact that he "WAS the exalted love God from the planet Earth!" I smiled and held him back.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Look." We watched as Dylan kept his arm around Beka's waist and she kinda leaned into him with Cassie on her hip.  
  
"We make some pretty good couples huh Trance?"  
  
"Not couples Harper," I said as we started walking.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Families. They just need a little more time to find themselves." 


	14. Well, I just didn't get much sleep becau...

*Just make sure he doesn't accidentally kill any of them*  
  
"Yes Captain Hunt, I do belive everything is in order now. I also don't see a need for a third day of negotiations. We will use tomorrow as a celebration for our entering the Commonwealth," Supreme Chancellor Zertanori said with a pleased look on his face as he stood from the table. I nudged Beka who wasn't paying attention. I was glad to see that her reaction to this was improving. It was no longer a big jump of surprise on her part, it was now a casual observation and go with the flow. She quickly stood up and shook hands as well.  
  
"You guys wouldn't mind if I snuck out a little early would you? I mean, whatever you guys choose is fine and well . . ." she trailed off, her eyes pleading with me.  
  
"It is fine with me. Captain Hunt?"  
  
"Yes, sure Beka, just stay out of trouble," I said with a smile. She shot me a `What, me get into trouble?' look and a fake salute and she was gone. I, on the other hand, ended up sticking around for another hour while we worked out the details. We would have a celebration on the planet tomorrow night, and another, as planned, on the Andromeda. I had no sooner left the building then Rommie contacted me.  
  
"Dylan, we have a situation up here," she said.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"The Zillians are become increasingly nosey and I'm running out of incription locks that their scanners need more than 5 seconds to unincript. Tyr is also getting a little . . . . trigger happy. He has already threatened to shoot at least 6 of the engineers." I sighed.  
  
"I suppose locking them in a cargo bay is out?"  
  
"They keep getting out and they have some kind of scattering field in their scanners so I can't keep an acurrate count on how many of them there are." Rommie was starting to sound a little flustered.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay out of here little man!" I heard Tyr yell.  
  
"Tyr, leave him alone! Tyr, no . ." I heard Rommie say.  
  
"Tyr, he better just be stunded," I said as I made my way to a shuttle port.  
  
"He is and the others are about to share the same fate."  
  
"Tyr, come back!" I heard Rommie sigh. "He's gone Dylan."  
  
"I'll be right there, just make sure he doesn't accidentally kill any of them."  
  
*I'm glad we're back Beka!*  
  
Well, Dylan once again managed to avoid a diplomatic faux pas with Tyr and his itchy trigger finger. It turns out that the `scanners' were nothing more than simple decodeders and scattering field projectors. They couldn't even record information. It was the Zillian's way of checking on our security protocols for the Supreme Chancellor's visit. Dylan wasn't impressed. Oh well, it feels good to be back, even if it is only for a short while.  
  
"I'm glad we're back Beka!" Cassie sighed as she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
"So am I Cass. What do you say to a nap before the party?"  
  
"I'm not sleepy," she said as she tried to stay awake.  
  
"Oh, okay, how about a story then?"  
  
"Ok." was all she said. She was asleep by the time the story was over and I was following her quickly.Trance and Harper had worn her out both days in a row and she needed to do a little catching up. My excuse? Well, I just didn't get much sleep because of a certain High Gaurd Captain who shall remain nameless . . . DYLAN HUNT!! But I didn't say that out loud. . .  
  
"Well, if it isn't the two sleeping beauties . .*  
  
I had a long talk with the Chancellor about his security teams and it was actually news to him that we had no idea that that's what they were. He apologized profusely and sent all the Zillians with their decoderes back so Rommie could personally erase them. She was happy, Tyr was moderately happy and I was elated when they finally left. I filled everyone but Beka and Cass in on the gathering on the planet and looked at Tyr, "Yes, attendance is MANDATORY. Especially since you missed the last day of negotiations." He grumbled and left. Rommie got a happy little look on her face, so did Trance.  
  
"Does this mean formal wear?" asked Harper.  
  
"Yes. I'm sure Rommie can help you out with finding something apropriate. Can't you Rommie?"  
  
"Certainly Dylan," she said with a sly smile. "Shall I help Beka as well?"  
  
"No need, unlike Harper, she hung on to her formal wear. You know, just in case," I said. "Well, that's it. You're all free until the party." And with that we all scattered. I made my way to Beka's quarters and smiled to myself as I saw her and Cass asleep in the chair with a book between the two of them. I couldn't resist.  
  
"I hope this still works." I mumbled to myself, remembering the story of the kiss that woke Sleeping Beauty, and preceeded to do just that. "Ah, and the lovely princess awakes," I said quietly.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's early. Lots of time." She mumbled something as she got up and put Cass in bed.  
  
"We've got to get her her own bed," she said as she came and snuggled up to me on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, she's crampin' our style hot stuff." She laughed at that. "How can you be tired?" I asked her, "You've done nothing but sit all day."  
  
"Yeah, there was this guy last night who was REALLY insistant that I help him out with this stiff muscle and he would NOT leave me alone . . ." she trailed off.  
  
"Ouch Valentine. Very nasty. I don't remember you complaining though." I waited for the reply. "Beka?" she was alseep. I sighed and grabbed the oh so conviently there flexi and fulfilled my role as pillow.  
  
*You mean no one knows where she is?!?!*  
  
We all woke up, thanks to Dylan and got ready. Cassie eagerly put on the blue dress that Rommie had provided and proceeded to twirl around the room and cry out with delight as the skirt billowed out around her.  
  
"Okay, and just how coincidental is it that you have a dress uniform in my quarters?"  
  
"I hide spares in here?" he asked hope fully as he pulled on the white sweater that went under the coat.  
  
"Right," I said as I slid that little black number from the last formal Commonwealth outing on. "Zip me?"  
  
"Any time," he said as he placed a kiss at the top of the zipper and on the back of my neck.  
  
"Okay, stop now or we'll be late," I said with a smile as I ducked out of his embrace and grabbed one of the hair bands Trance had lent me. "Come'er Cass," I called.  
  
"Didn't you tell me that punctuallity is over rated?" he asked.  
  
"What's puncturallity?" Cassie asked as she came to a stop in front of me.  
  
"Punctuallity," I corrected as she decided how to go about putting Cassie's hair up. "It means on time," I said as I finally put an off centered part in her hair and placed the band in to hold in in place.  
  
"Oh. Okay," she said as she left the room and started twirling again, the curls at the ends of her hair flying in the wind she was creating.  
  
"What?" he asked me.  
  
"I wish I had curls like that in my hair." He looked at me. I started laughing. "What?"  
  
"Well, you and your hair bots could get them couldn't you?"  
  
"I don't know, I've only ever used them for colour. Come on kiddo," I said. I had to laugh when she fell becuase she had made herself dizzy, which I immediately regreted when she started to cry because she hit her head on the floor. "Cassie!" I called as I rushed over and picked her up. There was a little cut on the side of her head. "Dylan, get me a towel!" I called, he came back with one that was half wet, half dry. I took it and wiped her head off. He sat down on the floor and held her in his lap, facing me. The bleeding soon stopped and the cut was barely noticeable. I wiped her face off with the non bloodied wet part and then dried it off. "Are you okay now?" She shook her head no. "Do we need to get Trance, to have an operation?" I asked with a little smile. She shook her head no again, but didn't smile. I sighed and got up to put the towel in the laundry. "I'll be right back." I stopped in the door way and steadied myself. I had watched others fall like that and other kids and had never understood why the parents made such a big deal out of it and I understood now. You don't look at something like that with your own kid and say, `It was just a tumble. She'll be fine.' You immediately think of the worst case senario. I looked back at the two of them again and watched as Dylan whispered something to her, stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. She leaned back against him for a moment, then got up off him and got his jacket for him.  
  
"Are you coming?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming," I said as I came over and picked Cass up at her request. "What did Dylan tell you?" I asked.  
  
"I can't tell," she said. "It's a secret."  
  
"Oh, okay," I said. We went to the banquet and things were great! The food, music, dancing . . . everything was great. I still felt a little weird without a weapon, but I soon forgot about that. Later in the evening, after the dancing was in full swing, I felt a little tug on my dress. "Hey, I thought you were with Dylan."  
  
"He said I could come see you. He's over there." She pointed to where he was. He had a questioning look on his face. I pointed down and he smiled and nooded. He was making sure she got to me. . . . . hmmmm . . . do I sense his paternal instincts kicking in?  
  
"Well, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I wanna see Tyr, but I can't find him," she said. I saw the translation in this: `I wanna sit down `cause I'm tired, but I'm not gonna tell you that.'  
  
"Okay, hold on." I looked around for Tyr and, despite the heels, I still couldn't see him.  
  
"Are you looking for some one?" one of the taller Zillians asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm looking for Tyr .. " I was about to give a description.  
  
"Yes, the Nietzchean. I last saw him in a booth in the corner over there." He gestured to the other side of the room. I strained my neck and finally saw him. I also saw Trance, Harper and Dylan in between. "Thank you very much," I said as he smiled and left. "He's all the way on the other side of the room. Do you want me to take you?"  
  
"No, I can do it!" she said as she took off. I grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Hey, hold on. I want you to go back to Dylan, he's in the same place and I want you tell him to send you to Harper."  
  
"But, I want Tyr!"  
  
"He'll send you to Harper and then you ask Harper to send you to Trance and then ask Trance to send you to Tyr. Okay?" I asked, the last thing I needed was her to get lost in here . . .  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Go to Dylan, ask him to find Harper for me, then ask Harper to find Trance then ask Trance to find Tyr. Can I go now?" she asked. I checked for Dylan once more, got his attention and held Cass up. He nodded and I sent her off. Dylan motioned that he had gotten her, so did Harper and Trance and Tyr. The party went on for another hour and still didn't show signs of stopping. Harper and Trance were asking for permission to duck out and they got it. I went to Dylan and he just looked at the chancellor and explained that it was late and he had to get Cass home and the Chancellor apologized for keeping him here this long and the two of us thanked him and we went over to Tyr. "Where's Cass?" I asked as we got over to him.  
  
"She went with Harper. Are we leaving?" he asked as he stood.  
  
"Harper just left with Trance and they didn't have Cassie," I said.  
  
"I sent her over and Harper motioned to me that he had her," Tyr said.  
  
"Here, I got the coats," Harper said as he walked in. "What?"  
  
"Where's Cassie?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Should be with Tyr. Don't tell me you lost her big guy," he said with a smile that quickly faded.  
  
"I sent her to you. You motioned you had her."  
  
"I didn't even know she was coming to me!" he said in his own defense. I swallowed hard and felt that hated rock forming in my stomach. We all just looked at each other, split up and started asking people. Within 20 minutes, had gone through the entire room and met up with each other again.  
  
"You mean no one knows where she is?!?!" I practically yelled. Dylan took my hand in his and calmly stated a plan. Trance and Harper went to security, Tyr called Andromeda and then started to walk around the grounds and Dylan tried to keep me calm . . . 


	15. You know how you said some one told you ...

*They're gonna find me!*  
  
"Stop squirming!" he yelled at me. I squirmed harder and we ducked into an ally. He put me down and only held me with one hand as he dug around in his pocket for something. I kicked him in the leg as hard as I could and started to run after he let me go. I ran back the way we came and I was lookin' for anyone I knew and that's when I saw Tyr.  
  
"TYR!!" I yelled as I ran towards him. He didn't hear me. "TYR, HELP!" I yelled again. He turned around and looked, but didn't see me. I started to climb onto some storage containers when Odan got me again. He pulled me off the crates hard and hit me. Hard.  
  
"Don't ever, EVER do that again or you'll really be hurting. Understand?" I nodded and he grabbed my arm and pulled me away with him. We walked for a long time before we finally went inside a building. He pushed me into a corner and put a big chain around my leg and left me there. "Here," he said as he dropped and old cup and filled it. "Drink it all." I don't know what it was, but it tasted horrible. I watched as some more guys came in.  
  
"This is stupid. She's just some kid they picked up. They'll never come for her, they'll be happy she's gone." One of them said.  
  
"They will!! They're gonna find me and make you sorry!!" I yelled as everything around me started to go black.  
  
*". . I hope you're wrong Tyr.". . *  
  
I heard it like a whisper in the wind. Had I not the enhanced hearing, I would have missed it all together.  
  
"Tyr!"  
  
I turned to the sound and saw a small figure attempting to climb onto some boxes. I watched carefully as she was pulled down again.  
  
"HARPER!!" I yelled to the boy as he ran out of the building.  
  
"I'm busy Tyr," he called. I grabbed him and pulled him close.  
  
"I think I saw her. Do what you will with that information." I let him go and pulled the force lance I had and took off in the general direction where I had seen her. Normally, she would have been easy to find, but it was late and there were few people out. Those that were, were unfortunately drunk and wouldn't give me a straight answer. I wandered around, allowing myself to enter the less desirable part of the city. I did not return until dawn was breaking and I still hadn't found her. I entered the ball room after a long security check and found Trance and Beka asleep while Dylan searched for a source of cafine and talked to Andromeda. Harper was on the search for coffee as well.  
  
"Did you find her?" Dylan asked as he came over.  
  
"I saw her briefly, but was unable to find her after that."  
  
"You know how you said some one told you God was dead? Well I hope you're wrong Tyr," he said as he looked from me to Beka. 


	16. "Thank you." For not letting me pull awa...

*I just want her back so much that it hurts.*  
  
"Dylan, we're receiving a transmission from the surface," Rommie said as she broke the silence. Since having returned to the Andromeda, things have been tense between every one, even Beka and I.  
  
"Who is it from?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"Unknown. Although I can confirm that it isn't from the Supreme Chancellor or the media."  
  
"Put it through then," I said as I came to stand in front of the slip stream chair.  
  
"Ah, Captain Hunt I presume?" was the first things out of his mouth. He looked like all the others on the planet except he was a little too suave for my likings.  
  
"And you might be?" I asked.  
  
"You can call me Odan. I was wondering if I might be able to come on board you ship and discuss a few things."  
  
"We're not allowing any one on board right now," I said tensely.  
  
"Right, that unfortunate affair with the child. . . Cassidie is it?"  
  
"Yes. Is there a point to this?" I asked, trying to keep from becoming rude.  
  
"Actually, there is. I have some information regarding her and I thought you might like to hear it," he said with a smile. That got my attention.  
  
"What kind of information?" I asked.  
  
"Some very good information. Are you interested?"  
  
"What is it going to cost me?"  
  
"Just a friendly visit and tour of your magnificent ship! Nothing more," he said.  
  
"I need to discuss this with he others, can you tell me where I can get in contact with you again?"  
  
"No. I'll contact you in one hour. Odan out," he said as he abruptly cut off the transmission.  
  
"Rommie!" I called out.  
  
"I don't trust him Dylan," she said as soon as her hologram appeared.  
  
"Well, I mean that fact that he is so eager to get on board does kind of throw me off too, but . . ."  
  
"We all want her back, but is one child worth endangering the crew?"  
  
"Yes," Beka answered for me as she walked onto the bridge. She looked horrible, not that I would ever tell her that. It had been 3 days since the party, the signing had been put on hold and would be until Cass was found. It had also been three days since she had slept through the night and eaten a full meal.  
  
"It's not your ship to risk," Rommie replied.  
  
"No, but it's my crew that make up the bulk of people on this ship. I've had to keep Harper from going doing something stupid more than once already," she said as she sat in the chair. I moved to the side and glanced at her.  
  
"So are you taking over command then?" I knew that something was going to go wrong, there was going to be a fight somewhere. Everyone was tense and it just kept getting worse. I knew what this little war of words was going to turn into and I was having problems deciding if I should defuse it again or just let it happen.  
  
"God no. I don't think I could stand to be in command of a ship that was this opinionated. God knows I would have reprogrammed you by now if you were mine. I like my ships to do what I tell them, like the Maru," Beka shot back. They weren't yelling at each other yet, but they were fast approaching it.  
  
"Right, the Maru, that would be the rust factory in my hanger bay wouldn't it?"  
  
"Be careful what you say about my ship, cause if it goes, I go and I'm pretty sure Harper, Trance and Rev will go too. Then were would you be? You'd be left with Tyr and Dylan."  
  
"Ok, that's enough. If you'd like to carry on this friendly discussion, leave me out of it and take it off my command deck," I said. The two of them stopped and looked at me. Rommie just disappeared and Beka leaned back to sulk in the slip chair. I looked down at her, "I know that things are tense right now, but you've got to do something to relax. This is getting ridiculous."  
  
"I agree. And do you know what would solve all of this?" she asked rhetorically. "Getting Cassidie back. That's all it's going to take." She looked away from me and I knew her well enough to know that that was because she was losing the battle against her tears.  
  
"Andromeda, privacy mode," I called.  
  
"Privacy mode engaged," she replied.  
  
"We're going to get her back," I said as I sat on the arm of the chair and placed my feet on the seat since she had thrown her legs over to opposite arm. I watched as she leaned back against me, but still didn't look at me.  
  
"You know, I've been thinking about this over and over again and I try to place blame on you for this stupid quest to restart the Commonwealth and it just doesn't stick. So, I move onto Trance, but she's a complete innocent in all of this so I'm left with Harper and Tyr. When I get to the two of them, I don't know who to start with. I mean, Tyr says he saw Harper tell him that he knew she was coming to him and that he had gotten her, then again, I mean she wasn't either of their responsibilities, so I end up putting it on myself and I feel a little worse everyday and it just keeps building up and . . . . . I just want her back so much that it hurts."  
  
  
  
*. . just reminders of the little girl I couldn't play with anymore*  
  
"So, have you come to a decision?" Odan asked exactly one hour later.  
  
"Yes, we have," Dylan replied. "But we'd like you to agree to some things."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"No weapons, and if you insist on bringing one, you will be placed under guard the entire time you're here. You also may bring no more that one other person with you if you so desire."  
  
"Agreed. I shall leave immediately. Odan out," he said as he cut the transmission.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this," I said as I followed Dylan into his office.  
  
"Beka, it will be fine. Besides, you know Tyr is going to be the guard. Who would want to mess with a 6 foot 5 Tyr?" I smiled a little.  
  
"Well, let's see, the Drago-Kasov, the Orca, many, many mercenaries . . . . Shall I keep going?"  
  
"Okay, point taken. Maybe I should rephrase that, what Zillian is going to mess with Tyr?"  
  
"I guess you're right," I said as I sat down behind his desk as he found his uniform jacket.  
  
"Hmmmm . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, do I still have that uniform in you closet?"  
  
"I think so, why?" he held up the jacket with the dislodged clasp. I smiled slightly at the memory and stood up. "Let's go see." I kept a small distance between the two of us as we walked down to the quarters I kept on the Andromeda. I didn't really enjoy sleeping here, but since Cass came, well, there really wasn't room for her on the Maru so, we had ended up here. Besides, I grew up there and remembered how uncomfortable everything is when you try to play while sitting on the floor. As we walked, he kept up the small talk and kept trying to move in closer to me and I kept moving away.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, knowing full well what he was talking about.  
  
"Do you not want me to get near you any more?" I could hear the hurt in his voice.  
  
"I just don't feel very touchy feely right now," I answered as we entered the room. I went straight for the bedroom, ignoring Cassie's things that I still hadn't cleaned up yet. It seemed like every where we stopped, every body brought her back some thing and my quarters were the proof. She was always in awe of the things that were given too her and you could tell her favourites, but they were all just reminders of the little girl that I couldn't hold or play with any more. I got the uniform and was going to take it out to him when I stopped in the door way. Dylan was picking up her things, placing them on shelves and in the little box Harper had made for her to keep her things in. Every once and a while he'd stop and hold onto something, almost like he was afraid he'd break it or it would disapear if he let it out of his sight.  
  
"Dylan, Odan's ship is docking," Rommie said  
  
"We'll be right there, have Tyr meet us at the docking bay," he said. I watched as he placed the toy on a chair and took the jacket from me. "Duty calls," he said as he led me out of the room. I looked over at him as we walked down the hallway and slowly placed my hand in his. He looked over at me and smiled.  
  
"Thank you." For not letting me pull away to far, for being there for me, for putting up with me. 


	17. I always say there's nothing like the bl...

*Even if I have to beat the information out of him.*  
  
"Captain Hunt, it's nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you over the media I feel almost as if I know you!" Odan said with a devenire smile.  
  
"You seem to have us at a disadvantage Mr. Odan. This is my first officer, Beka Valentine and your escort, Tyr Anansazi," Dylan said as hands were shook.  
  
"A Nietszchean," Odan said with pleasure. "Orca, no . . . Kodiak pride, right?"  
  
"Right," Tyr replied tensely.  
  
"Well then, the ship and I are both safe from each other aren't we?"  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to get on with things . . ."  
  
"Of course!" he said as we started to tour. By the time the first half had ended and we were on our way to the mess hall, I wanted to smack him silly for all the stupid comments he was making.  
  
"Well, that's the first half," Dylan said. "If you'll excuse us, we'll get some drinks," he said as he stood and I followed.  
  
"There's something he's not telling us Dylan," I said as soon as we got into the kitchen.  
  
"There's always something they're not telling us Beka."  
  
"But it's big this time," I said as I got things together. "I can feel it, he's holding something back."  
  
"We'll find out what he knows. This tour isn't free," he said as he came over and took some stuff from me and headed back out.  
  
"Well, we've finished half of the tour and I think you should give us something in return."  
  
"Of course! She's in good health, hasn't been harmed at all. The faith she has in you people is awe inspiring! `They're comin' for me! They're gonna find me!' I always say there's nothing like the blind  
  
optimism of a child."  
  
"Where is she?" I asked.  
  
"Ah, now that's the real question isn't it? Where's Cassidie?" He paused. "I do know that, but it is far more valuable than half a tour of this ship."  
  
"Well, I'm ready to keep going. Are you?" Dylan asked, his tone bordering on sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, yes, let's keep going," he said as he stood. I hung behind with Tyr for a while.  
  
"I don't like him," I said.  
  
"Neither do I and for once, I don't believe Dylan does either," he said in a low voice as he looked down at me.  
  
"Did you really see her?" I asked hopefully.  
  
"Why would I lie about that?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm grasping at straws . . . ."  
  
"You've moved back to the Maru." He left out the part about going to Dylan that one night.  
  
"I don't sleep well with all of her stuff around, without knowing she's nearby. Not that I'm sleeping much anyways . . ." I trailed off.  
  
"We'll find her, even if I have to beat the information out of him."  
  
"Thanks Tyr," I said with a small smile.  
  
*But it's never hurt like this.*  
  
They keep makin' me drink that stuff. Some times it lasts a long time and other times, it doesn't. They mostly ignore me now, but I don't mind. The only thing I really mind is that I can't stop missing Beka an' everyone else. I mean, I've had to leave people before and I've missed them, but it's never hurt like this before.  
  
"Here," one of them said as he placed what they called food in front of me. I think his name if Garvin. I tried not to eat the first day, but, after bein' on the `dromeda so long, I couldn't not eat any more and I've always been able to do that! I had a tiny bit and curled myself into a ball in the corner and tried to stop from cryin'. I hate it when they see me cry! All they do is make fun of me for it, but this time, I just can't stop them.  
  
"Beka, Dylan, you just gotta find me!" I whispered to myself as I let myself cry for the first time in a long time.  
  
*Hey stranger*  
  
Odan had insisted on staying the night, offering the tid bit that she was with in the city limits and not far from the building that had held the ceremony and that the ransom on her was simple and it depended more on the government than us. That alone was enough to make me want to kick him off the ship and start a ground search, but then the logical side of me kicked in and said that if we did that, they'd just keep moving her around and we'd never get anywhere with this. I rolled over in bed again, looking longinly at the empty side. I missed Beka. We had slept together every night since the hotel, I mean slept, you can't do a whole lot with a 5 year old in the other room, and then after Cass disappeared, she barely came at all. I mean, I wasn't expecting sex after all of this, but it was welcome none the less. I would rather think of it as making love, but it was hard and fast, both of us seeking a source of pleasure, if only for a brief moment from each other.  
  
"Well, if you won't come to me, Miss Valentine, I'll come to you," I mumbled to myself as I pulled on a shirt. "Rommie, where's Beka?"  
  
"On the bridge. Should I tell her you're coming?"  
  
"No. Thanks Rommie," I said as I started for the bridge. "Hey stranger," I said quietly as I came on the bridge. If she had fallen asleep in the slip chair, I didn't want to wake her.  
  
"Hey, I know you," she said back.  
  
"Oh good, at least I'm not alone here." She stood up when she saw me. I climbed into the chair and pulled her to me.  
  
"No, Dylan . ." she protested, trying to free herself from me.  
  
"No Beka. I haven't seen you eat a whole meal in 4 days, I haven't seen you sleep through the night in 5 and I miss you." I held on tight. She tensed and I think she got the wrong idea about the last comment.  
  
"Missed what about me exactly?"  
  
"You as a person, the pleasure of your company. I got used to you at least BEING there when I woke up regardless if I spent the night holding you or talking or . . ." I whispered some very explicit things  
  
in her ear. "I've become spoiled with having a warm person to wake up next to and I want you to come to bed with me."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not? Beka, it's not your fault. Maybe we shouldn't have brought her down at all, maybe we should have asked for tighter security, it doesn't matter, nothing matters to me any more except that you and Cass are safe and Andromeda remains in one piece. Well, Andromeda is in one piece, you're relatively safe but Cass isn't and right now, we both need to relax a little so we can figure out how to get her back faster." I had started to subconsciously rock back and forth in the chair with her in my arms and felt her breathing becoming a little more regular.  
  
"Don't leave," she mumbled.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it," I said as I kissed the top of her head. I was starting to see that there was truth to the `bigger they are, the harder they fall' saying. Only, it should be the tougher they are, the harder they fall. "Do you think I can share your security blanket for tonight?"  
  
"Anytime. I'll just use you," she said as she shifted so we both fit a little more comfortably in the chair. 


	18. I think I might cry for Cassidie though,...

*That's the thing about love isn't it?*  
  
Trance, Tyr and I watched as Dylan slammed around command before he finally stormed off. Beka had left when Odan made his ultimatum from the planet. Either we give up Cass or signing this planet up with the Commonwealth.  
  
"I, I'm gonna go to Hydroponics," Trance said as she took off. She had tears in her eyes and I knew she was leaving because she didn't want to cry in front of the Big Guy.  
  
"I'm going to keep scanning for Cassidie," Tyr said with determination as he headed over to the far side of the command deck. I just kinda stood there in shock. Odan had basically asked Dylan to choose between Beka or his dream. If he kept the Zillians in the Commonwealth, Beka would leave and probably never come back, never being able to forgive him. On the other hand, this was just a planet and they could ask him to sign them up again after they had delt with the terrorists. Then again, this WAS Dylan and he didn't give into terrorists . . . .  
  
"Ahhh. . .I'm gonna go and . . .yeah," I said as I left the bridge. I wandered for a while before stopping outside of Dylan's office and listened to him and Beka fighting.  
  
"It's an easy choice Dylan!"  
  
"For you maybe!"  
  
"What? Is your Commonwealth more important that her?"  
  
"I won't give into them Beka."  
  
"It's not worth it! So we loose one lowsy planet! We get her back!"  
  
"And when word gets around that Cassidie is a vulnerable point for us? Every where we go will pull the same thing. This is why children weren't allowed on Commonwealth ships!"  
  
"May I offer an opinion?" I heard Rommie ask.  
  
"NO!" They both yelled at her. Rommie appeared in the hallway in front of me.  
  
"They seem a little angry," I said lamely.  
  
"Are you eavesdroping Harper?" she asked.  
  
"How can you not! Listen to them!" I said as I started to walk.  
  
Rommie's avatar caught up to me. "What are we going to do with them?"  
  
"Let them fight it out and then rescue her ourselves?"  
  
"Don't you mean let them fight it out, find her and then rescue her?" I sighed.  
  
"You didn't happen to give tracking bots did you?"  
  
"The general assumption was that she wouldn't be staying with us. I had begun to prepare them just before the banquet." I looked around as we entered the door to the machine shop. I began wandering around, picking things up and putting them down again.  
  
"Can't you just search for her life signs?"  
  
"I've tried. They're masking them some how."  
  
"Then maybe we should solve a problem closer to home," I said as I peaked out the door to see Beka storm by.  
  
"They need to work this out on their own Harper. We've done more than enough to keep them together this long. This whole event will show us what has kept them together."  
  
"Such as??"  
  
"Well, Dylan will realize that Beka's happiness, as well as his own which is connected to hers, matters more to him than the Commonwealth, that Beka is simply a passing amusement and he will sign the planet, or that he is simply using Beka to get closer to Cassidie. Although, the likely hood of the third possibility coming true are miniscule." I sighed and shot Rommie a crooked smile.  
  
"That's the thing about love isn't it? No one really understands how it works do they?"  
  
"No, I don't think they do."  
  
*Just another guy to let me down. . . *  
  
I couldn't believe him! This stupid, back water little world was more important to him than Cassidie is. I don't believe that fact that I talked myself into loving hiom! I'm such an idiot! He's just another guy to let me down and he really did it this time!! That's all I've ever really had in my life though right? Just some other guy to screw me over when he wants something for himself. Of course, I've got to be the bigger idiot. I fall for them every time! I tell myself, that's it, this is the last time I'm gonna let it happen, never again! I said it after Rafe left and after Dad died and after so many drift losers and Bobby . . . . I think he hurt the most simply because he kept leaving and I kept letting him back in. Harper never liked him after the first time he left me . . .  
  
"That's it. This is the end. Dylan can do what ever the hell he wants! I'm gonna find her and take the Maru, go back to the way things were. Any one who wants to come with me, can," I mumbled to myself as I made my way onto the Maru.  
  
"Beka?" I heard Rev call. "Surely that can't be what you want."  
  
"It is Rev. Trust me. I've had it. Maybe I'll join the way, that will keep me away from men won't it?" I asked as I leaned against a wall.  
  
"Keep you away from men, or from commitment?"  
  
"Yeah, both. For some reason, every time I find a guy I'd like to commit to, he takes off and when I don't want a commitment, it's all he wants." I sighed and slid down the wall until I was sitting on the  
  
ground. "Rev, is there something wrong with me? Or does the universe just like to fuck me over?" I watched as he paused for a moment, then joined me on the floor.  
  
"The Divine does many mysterious things, but with most of the things it causes, what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger."  
  
"So being disappointed every time I seek out male companionship makes me stronger?" I asked in disbelief.  
  
"Not exactly. Perhaps that came out wrong."  
  
"I'll say," I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"Although you may not think so, these failed relationships have made you a stronger person in mind, body and spirit. Before that unfortunate incident with Bobby, you never would have even considered taking on a child, or joining some one on a quest to restor a civilization that fell three hundred years ago."  
  
"I joined up with Dylan becuase it was cheeper than living on the Maru and I needed some temporary protection from Gerentex."  
  
"How do you explain Cassidie?"  
  
"She was my good deed for the year. I wasn't planning on her growing on me like she did," I said as I thought about her.  
  
"`I always believed that I didn't need children to complete my life . . .now, I couldn't imagine life without them,'" Rev quoted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A statement from a very wise man on Earth, before the fall. His name was Picardo . . . no, Picard I think."  
  
"Rev, if I left, would ya come with me?" I asked hopefully. He grew quiet as he thought about my request.  
  
"I do not believe so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I do not believe that you will really leave," he said as he stood.  
  
"And why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Because you asked my opinion and you are still here," he said simply as he walked off. I stared at him in disbelieve and tried to hold the tears back. I hate crying, it's a waste of energy. I didn't cry when Rafe left, or when Dad died or when Bobby left the last time . . . . I'm not gonna cry over Dylan Hunt and another failed relationship. I think I might cry for Cassidie though, just this once . . . 


	19. It was the will of the Divine that Cassi...

*It was the will of the Divine . . .*  
  
I wandered around the Andromeda for quite some time before running into Dylan, who happened to be running.  
  
"Sorry Rev," he said as he stopped and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"It's all right. I just had an interesting conversation with Beka." That seemed to peak his interest.  
  
"Oh. About what?" he asked.  
  
"I am uncertain if I should tell you. I don't know if I was told what I was in confidance." I paused for a moment. "Perhaps she would discuss it with you if you asked her." A scowel appeared on his face.  
  
"No, it's okay. It's none of my business anyways." We regarded each other for a moment. "Thanks anyways Rev," he said as he took off again. I sighed and made my way to the Obs deck. It was the will of the Divine that Cassidie found her way too us, but I can only hope it is also the will of the Divine that we get to keep her.  
  
*On command talking terms*  
  
It had been three days, since Beka and Dylan had broken up and a full week since Cassie had been taken and every one was feeling it, even myself which is interesting since I'm a war ship. Beka and Dylan were on what Harper called "Command" talking terms. Which made sense since they would only talk on the command deck, Beka was still flirting wiht the idea of leaving and Dylan did nothing but mope and look for a way out of things. Tyr was angry, well, more so than usual, which frightened Trance even more than usual, which made Harper try to play hero, which ment Rev stepped in and had to get Beka to play hero and I ended up informing Dylan when this all started. By the time Dylan gets there, Tyr has stormed off, Rev has left with Trance to calm her, Beka is reprimanding Harper and then he walks in, gets mad at her for not controling her crew and she fires back. Most of the time it's nothing more than a few harsh words, but recently, she has started to take her underlying fustraitions out on him with physical violence. She slapped him across the face the first time and it has gotten a little worse each time.  
  
"They're at it again," my hologram said.  
  
"Where?" I asked.  
  
"Obs deck," she responded.  
  
"I'm on it," my avatar said. The two of us watched as she left command for the Obs deck. 


	20. Lovers would be a nice treat, but let’s ...

*You can always go back to whoring around the bars . . .*  
  
"Hey, I said leave her alone!" Harper shouted at Tyr.  
  
"You and what army are going to acomplish that task boy?" Tyr said as he drew himself up to his full height and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I don't need an army!" he said.  
  
"Harper!" Tranced hissed as she pulled on his arm.  
  
"I've got it covered Trance."  
  
"Do you now?" Tyr asked.  
  
"There is no need for this," Rev spoke up. "Why don't we all just walk away now before someone gets hurt?"  
  
"You should listen to the Magog, boy," Tyr countered as the two began to circle each other.  
  
"Why don't you take his advice? Not good enough for you?"  
  
"I'm willing to walk away, but if I do, you might do something stupid and try to jump me or what ever," Tyr said calmly.  
  
"Hey! Leave him alone Uber!" Beka yelled as she raced in. Tyr, Harper, Trance and Rev turned to look at her.  
  
"Do not call me Uber," he said calmly.  
  
"Beka, they won't listen," Rev said.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, honest!" Trance exclaimed.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Harper called as he jumped Tyr. The group ended up in one big maylay trying to get Harper off of Tyr before Tyr killed him. Harper stopped cold when he felt the barrel of a gun against his head.  
  
"Get down Mr. Harper," Dylan said calmly as I rushed in behind him.  
  
"As soon as the gun goes buh-bye," he said, still clinging to Tyr.  
  
"Yeah, get that gun off my man!" Beka yelled.  
  
"Boss, I never knew!"  
  
"Shut up Harper!" Beka, Trance and I yelled. His mouth quickly shut. Trance and Rev backed away as Beka pushed Dylan out of the way, grabbed Harper and pulled him off. She walked over to me.  
  
"You! You always drag him into this! This time he's got a gun. That's great. If something, anything, had happened, Harper woulda been a gonner. For someone with a brain the size of a planet, you sure are stupid!" she yelled.  
  
"Beka, he's the Captain, he needs to know!" I countered. Holo Rommie showed up near by.  
  
"She's right Beka."  
  
"To hell with it. My crew, my problem," she said to us. "And you, stay the hell out of this!" she yelled at Dylan. I stood back and looked at things.  
  
Rev, Trance and Harper had gathered behind Beka, myself and the hologram stood by Dylan and Tyr was just here with us, on neither side of things.  
  
"You know what, lets take a vote here and now. All those who are willing to leave with me to find her, say I."  
  
"I," said Harper. "I'm tired of this joint anyways."  
  
"I will," said Trance.  
  
"As will I," said Rev. "I do not believe the Divine would have allowed things to fall into such a state if our paths lay here." Beka got a smug look on her face.  
  
"Well, I guess that's it then. I'd invite you Tyr, but I like Trance more than I like you. Same goes for Harper."  
  
"Thanks boss!" he said.  
  
"Anytime. Come on, we leave in 20 minutes. Get your stuff," she said as the three of them left. Tyr just shook his head and left and my hologram disappeared. I started to leave when I heard Dylan and Beka start again.  
  
"You can't leave."  
  
"Watch me Captain Hunt," she said with venom.  
  
"Andromeda, don't let them leave."  
  
"Docking bay sealed," I said.  
  
"You bastard! You are unbelieveable! I ask you for one thing, to give up one planet and you won't, but you want me to stick around by your side? Grow up! You've got to give a little to get a little," she said.  
  
"Oh, and running out on me when things get tough? Toying with the loyalties you've got to make me beg you to stay? That's mature?" he asked as he came over to her.  
  
"And pulling a gun on Harper is? And reassuring me that you would protect Cassie and blowing it is? And guilting me into staying is the High Guard way I suppose." She sighed. "You're a relic Hunt. You don't get the way things work anymore. It's every man for himself and you don't get it. But you know  
  
what? I just don't care anymore. Sign them, don't sign them, blow yourself up. Go for it." She turned to leave.  
  
"Right, so you can go back to salvaging? Bar hopping? Trying to keep Harper alive and yourself ahead of the mountain of debt I know you have? I've seen the bills. They're worth more than you and your ship put together. Oh well," he said quietly, "you can always go back to whoring around the bars to get that extra cash. I mean, you didn't expect me to think you never did that? That performance with Hawkins at Pierpoint was wonderful and for that kind of reaction, you have to have practiced." He finished with a self- satisfactory smile on his face. Too bad he didn't see her coming back over and her right hook coming towards his face. It connected and he stumbled back, finally landing on the floor. She stood over him and put a foot on his chest.  
  
"Get used to being down there, cause I'm gonna make sure you fall on your ass and never get back up from it." She left her foot on his chest and pushed a little harder as she cocked her gauss gun and pointed it at him.  
  
"And you, open the hanger doors, or I'll fire, I really don't need or want his company anymore."  
  
"Hanger bays open," I said quickly.  
  
"Close them, and I'll shoot you. Track us after, I'll shoot you," she said as she took her foot off of him and left.  
  
"Well, that went well," my hologram said after Dylan had stormed off.  
  
"She was way out of line," the computer said.  
  
"So was he," I said. "He did promise to protect Cassidie and he didn't need to pull the gun on Harper."  
  
"Maybe Beka should have taken responsibility for Cassidie. Dylan did put her in charge of her," the hologram said.  
  
"But he asked her to trust him, and she took a leap of faith and did. Look where it got her. She was right about bailing at the first true test," I said.  
  
"This is pointless," the computer said. "We're losing more than half our crew, Dylan's going to sign the Zillians and we're going to loose Cassidie and the others if we don't at least get them to be friends. Lovers would be a nice treat, but let's start with 'don't want to kill each other' terms."  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to Beka," I said.  
  
"I'll talk to Dylan," the hologram said as she blinked out of existance.  
  
"I'll just keep things under control," the computer said to an empty room. 


	21. . I barely understood them when we were ...

*He can be an ass and we know it!*  
  
"Beka?"  
  
"Go away Rommie," she said as she stormed past me.  
  
"We need to talk," I said.  
  
"Don't you have an off switch?" she asked as she stopped in front of me.  
  
"You can't leave."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I need you, well, Harper, but you know what I mean. We all need each other. Dylan didn't mean what he said. He's angry and wants to make you feel bad for things and it's just backfired, like he knew it would, but  
  
he's just too stubborn and angry to back down," I pleaded with her as I followed her around her quarters on the Andromeda.  
  
"Well, when he comes to his senses, I'm pretty sure he'll be able to find us." She continued to storm around and pack things. I sighed and decided to try one more thing.  
  
"He can be an ass and we know it! He's a guy, it's what they're good at." I noticed that a small smile crept onto her face at that remark. "But, right now, you're being just as bad as he is. The two of you are stubborn and determinded to make the other break first, which is something that makes you both great captains, but it does dick all . . ."  
  
"Dick all? Have you been letting Harper play with your vocabulary matrix again?" I ignored her.  
  
"But it does dick all for a relationship between the two of you. You both need to learn when to give and when to hold ground and right now, one of you needs to give and maybe it should be you."  
  
"ME?!?!?! Why me?" She yelled as she cornered me against a wall.  
  
"I think he's testing you. I think. He wants to see if you'll stick by him. If you cave on this, he'll find a way to get her back. He's been discussing plans with Tyr to get her and get the planet and some of them seem like they might work. The kidnappers haven't said what they'll do to prevent us from signing the planet after we get her back." She backed off a little when she heard this.  
  
"No deal. Get out." I hesitated. "Now Rommie!" she yelled as she stalked into the other room.  
  
"Beka, I just thought that you should know two things. He actually told me that he was wrong for even thinking of not saying yes right away to getting Cassidie back and that . . ." I trailed off.  
  
"And what?" she asked from the other room.  
  
"He thinks he loves you."  
  
"Thinks? Doesn't know for sure?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"I asked him about that. And I quote: 'Nobody understands love. Some times you think you've found it and you couldn't be more wrong. Other times, it's staring you in the face and you don't see it. I don't really know what side I'm on any more.' I've heard it said a little more poetically, but he's just not poetic." I finished. I watched Beka sit down on the bed and just kind of sit there for a moment or two.  
  
"Good bye Beka. I hope you stay, but if you don't, good luck to you in all you do." I looked at her one last time before I snuck out of her room.  
  
*I barely understood them when we were from the same century.*  
  
I never thought she'd really leave. I figured it was an empty threat and the next morning we'd all be arguing again. Why can't anything ever work the way I plan it too? I mean, it doesn't have to work all the  
  
time, but some times would be nice. I also can't believe that Trance, Harper and Rev went. The other times she tried to leave and take them with her, they said no and stayed. Maybe they have an ulterior reason for going with her, then again, maybe they just left, to leave. Rommie and I had a long conversation about things, well, she did most of the talking, but that's okay. I finally got a hold of Odan and told him I wouldn't sign the planet. Even if Beka and the others don't come back, I want her to at least maybe start talking to me again. Odan just smiled and wanted to arrange a time to get her. I sent him to talk to Beka.  
  
"You're here again," Tyr said as he found me staring at the empty docking bay again.  
  
"So, is this the part where you shoot me?" I asked, remembering our earlier conversations about if I screwed up again with her, he'd kill me.  
  
"No. I believe the pain of your loss will teach you to be more careful next time."  
  
"Next time? I don't think they're coming back Tyr."  
  
"Maybe not, but there will be other women."  
  
"I don't think so. I barely understood them when we were from the same century, now, they're are even more complicated," I said as I glanced at him, then turned at left for command. 


	22. We would have mated a long time ago and ...

*Unless the next words out of your mouth are 'you can have her back' . . .*  
  
"Hey Beka?"  
  
"Yeah Harper?" I asked as he walked into the bridge of the Maru.  
  
"We're gonna have to get some spare parts for the reserves. If things are gonna go back to the way they were before, we should probably stock up now while we're still kinda solvent," he said as he leaned on the railing above the slip chair.  
  
"Okay. How solvent are we?" she asked. He handed me a flexi and I looked at the figure on it. "Not much more than we were before."  
  
"That's what happens when you work for free for so long," he said as he turned to leave. "I'll make a list."  
  
"Only what we really need Seamus, I don't want to have to edit out the junk we don't need."  
  
"It's never junk! We always need it . . . sooner or later," he said as he left. Beka shook her head as she went back to the scanner she was working on.  
  
"There has got to be SOME way to track her," I mumbled to myself.  
  
"Incomming message," the Maru stated.  
  
"From who?" I had started to scan my incoming transmitions since we had left the Andromeda.  
  
"Mr. Odan," the Maru stated. I sighed.  
  
"Put him through," I said as I put the stuff I had been working with on the floor or my lap.  
  
"The lovely Captain Valentine. We meet again."  
  
"Unless the next words out of your mouth are 'you can have her back' I don't want to play any more games with you," I said as I glared at the screen.  
  
"You can have her back," he said. I perked up at that.  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch. Your Captain Hunt has given up signing the planet and I have already sent word to the government of this and I will have a guarantee set up by the time you get Cassidie to make sure he never signs them up." My heart soared at hearing that Dylan had given up the world but it sank at the thought of a 'guarantee' that he couldn't sign the world.  
  
"What's the guarantee?" I asked. "Will it hurt Cassidie?"  
  
"If he keeps his word and doesn't sign, it won't. If he tries to sign the planet, it might. It's hard to say." I made sure to hide the fear at that statement.  
  
"I don't think you'll need to guarantee that anymore. Myself and my crew have left Captain Hunt's mission."  
  
"Ah. All the more reason for him to try something. It stays," he said with that smile I hate.  
  
"Fine, where and when can I get her?"  
  
"I'll let you know when she's ready to go. Odan out," he said as he cut the transmission.  
  
"HARPER!" I yelled as I jumped out of the chair.  
  
"What?!" he asked as he ran onto the bridge.  
  
"Remember those safety protocols you were gonna put in?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I want them ready to go as soon as possible."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dylan caved on the signing," I answered as a smile lit up both of our faces. Trance and Rev came in at that moment.  
  
"What are you guys smiling about?"  
  
"Cassie's coming home," I said, my smile growing bigger.  
  
"You found her?" Trance asked.  
  
"Dylan caved," Harper answered as he hugged her and made her dance with him to imaginary music. Their laughter filled the air.  
  
"Does this mean we are returning to the Andromeda?" Rev asked. Trance and Harper stopped dancing and all eyes turned toward me.  
  
"We might need to go and do some negotiations about Cassie's safety. Odan has decided to 'guarantee' that Dylan won't sign the planet."  
  
"Oh," Trance said. We all knew what that meant. Some kind of implant, that we might not be able to find, that would most likely kill her if we passed some boundary or something. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get it out," Trance said.  
  
"When do we get her?" Harper asked, he looked like a kid in a candy store.  
  
"When Odan's ready." They all sighed and started to file off the bridge.  
  
"I better get started on those modifications. All we need is for her to blow herself out an air lock or something," he mumbled to himself.  
  
"I'll make sure the med bay is well stocked," Trance said.  
  
"I believe I shall meditate for a while," Rev said as he left. I understood the unstated in that sentance. He was going to pray that everything worked out for all of us. I sat down in the slip chair again and sighed. I should probably thank Dylan and let her know we're getting her back.  
  
*We would have mated a long time ago and I would be well on my way to rebuilding the Kodiak Pride*  
  
"Oh, this is gonna be awkward," Beka said to herself as she cleaned off the panel in front of her.  
  
"Maru, hail the Andromeda."  
  
"Channel open," it responded.  
  
"Ah, hey guys, it's Beka. I, ah . ."  
  
"Beka!" Rommie appeared on the screen. "I take it Odan was in contact with you."  
  
"Yes, he was. Ummm . . . I was ah, wondering if Captain Hunt was there," she said, sticking to the more formal end of things.  
  
"He's in his quarters. I'll put you through," she said with a smile as the communication was transfered.  
  
"Beka," I said, a little shocked to see her.  
  
"Hey. I, ah, just wanted to thank you. I know it took a lot of you to let go of the world," she said as she looked over my head.  
  
"Ah, yeah, but it was worth it. Do you have her yet?" I asked, maybe I'd get to say good bye before they left this time.  
  
"Not yet. Odan's giving himself a 'guarantee' that you won't sign the world." She glared at me after that statement.  
  
"He didn't tell you what it was did he."  
  
"No. It will probably be your standard hidden 'take me out I'll kill' device. We've taken them out before though. Harper was lucky enough to pick a few for snooping in not so abandoned parts containers." We both smiled at this. There was a long pause.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said with a sigh. "I should have dropped the planet the moment he first called." We stared at each other for a few minutes.  
  
"I'm sorry too," she answered and offered no more explanation after that. My insides were tying themselves in knots at that statement. What was she sorry for? For leaving or taking on Cass in the first place? For us?  
  
"I miss you." Well, since I'm baring my soul, I might as well get it all out and finish making a fool of myself since she's probably never comming back. Her face softened at that.  
  
"We'll come and visit," she said softly.  
  
"So I guess there's no reconciliation this time hun?"  
  
"I don't know. I, I need to figure some things out and the best way for me to do that is get Cass back and do some salvaging. You have a lot of time to think on the runs," she answered.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Well, I hope to see you around then," I answered softly.  
  
"Me too," she said. "I'm really sorry about threatening to kill you. And punching you," she said as I subconsciously touched the large bruise on the side of my face.  
  
"It's okay. Tyr thinks this makes me look tougher."  
  
"Just don't tell anyone a girl gave it to ya and you'll be fine." We shared a small laugh and I noticed Trance at the far side of the viewer. I didn't say anything about it.  
  
"I really miss you."  
  
"Don't. Please . ."  
  
"I mean it. I mean, if my mind wanders, it's to you. I, ah, I really think that I'm .. "  
  
"Don't say it. Rommie told me before I left and I don't know what side you're on either. I've heard the big "L" word one too many times and I don't really want to hear it again right now," she said, I could see that her eyes were starting to glisten with unshed tears. "I miss you too. I find myself wishing that you were there beside me in the mornings. I feel kinda . . . I dunno . ." she finished.  
  
"Why don't you guys come back to the Andromeda and we can just maybe start from scratch again," I asked, grasping at any straw I had.  
  
"Maybe later. I'll ah, call you when we get her back. Maru out." She cut the communication fast.  
  
"She'll be back," I heard Tyr behind me.  
  
"Don't you knock?" I asked as I rubbed my hands over my face.  
  
"No," he answered simply. "She's not going to come back because you asked her. She's stubborn and prideful and will come back when she's ready. She's far too Nietszchean some times," Tyr said as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"And if she were Nietszchean?" I asked.  
  
"We would have mated a long time ago and I would be well on my way to rebuilding the Kodiak Pride," he answered with a rather scary smile. 


	23. Now Snapping Turtle, out of the goodness...

Unexpected Joys  
  
By Cassie Valentine  
  
Disclaimer: See first part.  
  
*I knew you'd come, I knew you wouldn't forget about me.*  
  
"Garvin, bring her over here," Odan called as he laid a sheet out on the old table. I watched as Garvin came over and opened the chains. He tried to pick me up and I bit him and tried to run again. This time  
  
Morak and Tranin caught me and put me on the table. "The first thing I think we're going to do with you my little Snapping Turtle is put an end to the snapping," he said as he pressed something to my neck. It  
  
was scary because I couldn't move, but I could feel what they were doing. He layed me on the table and I felt something cold and wet on my arm and then it felt like he was cutting and as soon as it started, it stopped and he pressed something else against my neck and I could move again. "Now Snapping Turtle, out of the goodness of my heart, I have decided to return you to your beloved Beka, but if you bite me you will stay here and we will, eventually, kill you. Do you understand me?" I nodded. "What was that, I didn't hear you.  
  
"Yes Mr. Odan. Sir," I said. I added the sir just in case. He smiled down at me.  
  
"Very good! Let's go," he said as he went over to the lone terminal in the room and talked to Beka. I could only kinda see her, but she looked sad. He finished and took my hand again and we left. He finally  
  
relented and picked me up because I couldn't walk fast enough because it was too bright. I guess we got to the right spot and we stopped and waited. Odan put me down and handed a flexie to Morak and looked at me.  
  
"This is where I leave you. Just in case she has decided to bring in the authorities, I don't want to get caught. It was a pleasure doing business with you." I watched as he turned on his heel and left.  
  
"Come on kid," Morak said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me with him. We stopped at another spot and I soon saw Beka. I stayed by his side even though all I wanted to do was run to her. They talked for a bit before he finally handed her the flexie. She read it and signed it and then he took it back and read it. He smiled and then shoved me towards her as he left in the other direction. I ran to her as soon as he let go and just hung onto her.  
  
"I knew you'd come, I knew you wouldn't forget about me."  
  
"How could I forget about you?" she asked as we started walking. "Come on, we'll let Trance have a look at you and then see about getting that thing out of your arm."  
  
"I wanna see Dylan."  
  
"Later. Right now, you need to see Trance, have a bath, something to eat and not leave my arms ever again."  
  
"Okay. I like the sound of that."  
  
*We need to borrow Rommie . . .*  
  
A great cheer went up from Harper, Trance and Rev when they saw me coming back with her.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm glad she's back!"  
  
The three of them immediately started in on the comments, `welcome back's' and questions.  
  
"Guys!" I called out. "First thing is a trip to medical. We need to figure out how to get this out of her arm," I said as I pulled up her sleeve to show the implant that was just under her skin.  
  
"What is it?" Harper asked.  
  
"Nothing big. All we need to do is figure out how to deactivate it before we take it out."  
  
"No, is it electric, chemical, neural . ." he named off the ways it would inflict pain or death.  
  
"Chemical."  
  
"Ah! Easy. The Chem trackers haven't changed all that much in a long time." When we got to the med bay, we spent 15 minutes convincing her that it was okay to sit on the table alone and another 25 scanning and examining her and the implant.  
  
"So Harper, what's the verdict?" He smiled.  
  
"Who ever put this in wasn't very smart. Normally the deactivation switch is on the back so you can't get to it easily, this moron put it right on top. So, all we have to do is a little minor surgery."  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"It would be best if it didn't have time to get too comfy in there. I don't know what will happen if the deactivation switch isn't in the open when it's pushed," he said as he stood. "Get my patient ready, I'll be right back," he said as he left the room. I went and sat on the bed next to her where she immediately crawled into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and Trance came over.  
  
"You can have a bath after this. I do need you to change into this though," she said as she held up a sterile shirt. I took it and she left the room. She was quiet as we got her dressed and Trance came over  
  
and cleaned the area where she was going to have to cut with Harper.  
  
She was also given a sedative. I left her on the table as I stood.  
  
"I'm gonna go and take us back to the Andromeda. I don't want Harper touching that thing till Rommie takes a look at it."  
  
"Come on Bek, I can take it out!" he said as he came in the room.  
  
"No, I want Rommie to have a look at it. He was smart enough to mask her life signs and send a flunky to drop her and make me sign an agreement not to set foot on the planet again. He wouldn't have done  
  
something as stupid as put the deactivator on the wrong side. Just make sure she stays asleep. I can't pilot the slip stream with a clingy 5 year old in my lap," I said as I left. I sighed as I sat in the slip chair and just gave myself a moment. "Open a channel to the Andromeda," I called out.  
  
"Channel open."  
  
"Ah, hey guys, we need to borrow Rommie when we get there," I said.  
  
Much to my pleasure and sorrow, Tyr answered. "And why do you need to borrow the ship?"  
  
"Not the ship Tyr, we need her to help us out with an implant. You can help too, please?" I asked.  
  
"Let me find Captain Hunt," he said as he cut communications.  
  
"Charming as ever eh Tyr?" I said to myself as Dylan came on.  
  
"Did you get her?"  
  
"Yes, and the added bonus of an implant."  
  
"Rommie and Tyr will be waiting in the med bay when you get here."  
  
"We're about 20 minutes out," I answered. "She asked to see you," I said quietly. I had to smile as he did at the mention of that.  
  
"So, ah, how long are you going to grace us with your presence?" he asked.  
  
"Ah, I don't know. Can we wait and see?"  
  
"Sure. I'll see you guys when you get here. Andromeda out," he said as he closed the link. The rest of the ride there was pretty well calm except for the battle going on between my head and my heart. 


	24. I think we could swing it. We might be a...

*I dunno what to say . . .*  
  
After a few minutes of consultation with Tyr and Rommie, the two of them came to the same conclusion as Harper and the device was quickly taken out. The procedure took no more than about 10 minutes and when it was over, all I wanted to do what scream, but I restrained myself. Tyr and Rommie left after the proceedure was done. Trance and Harper went to find Rev and tell him the good news and Harper was going on about getting one more free meal and Sparky. I didn't say anything, I just walked over to her and found a chair. I had every intention of sitting beside her and waiting until she woke up and then we'd do all the things I had told her we would, bath, food, and . .  
  
"Hey." Dylan.  
  
"Hey," I said as I stood and walked over to him.  
  
"How is she?" he asked.  
  
"Good. Terrified and won't leave my side when she's awake."  
  
"Back to the beginning," he said as we walked back over to the side of her bed.  
  
"Pretty much. Only this time she talks and has a name." We sat in silence for a few minutes. I could tell he wanted to tell me all the things he already had again and I wanted to go back on everything I had told him. That thought alone scared me simply because I had never had a feeling like that before about any guy I had left. I looked over at him and was simply starting at Cassie. I reached over and took his hand in mine and just left it there. He looked down at it, then at me and simply smiled and squeezed back. Well, there was one bridge gapped.  
  
"Would you be totally opposed to the idea of us coming back, I mean, if they want to?" I asked slowly.  
  
"I think we could swing it. We might be a little tight on space though," he said with a small smile.  
  
"I'm gonna go and talk to a couple of them. Will you stay with her? Let me know when she's up?"  
  
"Sure," he said as he let go of my hand. This time when I left, I looked back at him, just for a minute.  
  
*As much as it pains me to say this, Tyr, I need your help.*  
  
I knew she was in the room before she came over. I heard the doors open and knew by the sound of her foot steps, A little louder than the Purple Girl's, but not much.  
  
"Captain Valentine," I said simply.  
  
"Hi," she said as she came over and sat in the chair in front of me. "As much as it pains me to say this, Tyr, I need your help." I sighed and put my book down.  
  
"With what?" I asked.  
  
"Would it be a sign of weakness if I stayed here?"  
  
"What, in the obs deck?" I asked, I knew what she meant, but I felt the need to make her sweat about it.  
  
"No, I mean bringing the Maru back on the Andromeda and staying."  
  
"I don't know, you seemed quite happy to leave the last time we talked. In fact, I believe you called me Uber before you left." I watched as she smiled and blushed at that.  
  
"Sorry about that. Thanks for not making a Kludge comment though. I did notice that."  
  
"I'm so glad." I paused for a moment and looked at her. "I cannot make your decisions for you Rebeka."  
  
"I know that, I just wanted a little advice from Mr. Survival himself."  
  
"Well, you know what life was like before comming on to the Andromeda and you know what it was like on the Andromeda, so, all you have to do is decide which is in you best interest. The others will follow you at this point in time, but you have to consider that there may come a time when they have an  
  
oportunity to return to the Andromeda and they might take it. Leaving you and the child, possibly alone on the ship. I have heard the stories of people you have recruited as crew members from a drunken Harper and I must admit that I have a feeling that you would all be better off on the Andromeda." I finished. She paused and looked at me for a minute before a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Oh Tyr, I always knew you cared!" she said as stood.  
  
"Simply becuase I feel that my survival on this ship is in danger simply because Dylan is distracted most of the time now that all of you are no longer on board."  
  
"Yeah, I love you too Big Guy," she said as she left. I simply watched her leave then returned to my book.  
  
*So, are we staying?*  
  
"So, are we staying?" Harper asked as soon as he saw me entered the mess hall.  
  
"Why would you ask something like that?" I said as I got a cup of coffee and sat down with him, Rev and Trance.  
  
"Because you got friendly with Dylan again and had a conversation with Tyr before coming to find us and the only reason you would go and talk to Tyr for that long is to ask his advice about staying," Harper said with confidence.  
  
"Actually, I was talking to him about entering a contract for strictly physical pleasure, but thanks for playing," I said. The others just kind of stared at me.  
  
"You're kidding right?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I am!" I said with a smile "I just didn't want to say the sentence 'you're right Harper'. Is that such a crime?"  
  
"I guess not. But that was a scary thought," he said as he went back to his second can of sparky.  
  
"As you see, once again the Divine works in mysterious ways," Rev said calmly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Trance.  
  
"Had we not been in such termoil with Dylan and the others, we never would have left and had we not left, we may never have gotten Cassidie back. Perhaps we should return to the Andromeda."  
  
"Right, about that. So, would you guys like to stay here?" I asked straight out.  
  
"Dylan's not going to pull another gun on me is he?" Harper asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, I'm in. I better go and check on Rommie," he said as he eagerly got up and left.  
  
"Rev, you're already for staying," Rev nodded. "So Trance, you gonna stick around with us some more?"  
  
"Of course! I'd never leave Beka!" she said as she jumped up and gave me a hug before scampering of to the hydroponics bay. Well, that was easier than I expected. I looked around the empty mess, sighed and made my way to the med bay.  
  
"Back already?" he asked as he heard the doors open.  
  
"Yup," I said as I came back over and sat by him. "I had an interesting talk with Tyr," I said.  
  
"Really?" he asked, not sounding too surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I also talked to Trance, Harper and Rev and we have all agreed that it might be a good idea to stick around with you a little longer." I heard him sigh.  
  
"Oh good. I had this little fear that you weren't going to come back."  
  
"So is that offer to start from scratch still available?" I asked.  
  
"For you, always," he said as we looked back at Cassie. I knew in the pit of my stomach that simply becuase of the fact that she was here, things would be very quickly go back to the way they were before all of this happened. I was also glad for the first time in a long time that I had come back to a guy I had loved and left so to speak. For some reason, it felt right. 


	25. Oh you know, Boy falls for Girl, Girl fa...

Unexpected Joys  
  
By Cassie Valentine  
  
Disclaimer: See first part.  
  
*Happily ever after does happen doesn't it?*  
  
Just about 6 months had passed since we went back to the Andromeda and as I predicted, things between me and Dylan quickly slipped back to they way they were before the 'unpleasantness'. Maybe not as quickly as they had the first time, but still a little faster then I would have liked. But he was different this time around. He actually forced things to slow down and make sure that we were both sure about things, but I knew it was mostly for me, not that that really bothered me mind you. Cass has recovered with no  
  
lasting injuries from her time left alone on the planet, although the random nightmare does still occur, which ends with her snuggled between the two of us for the rest of night. Tonight was no different from any other since we had gotten back. Cassie had insisted that only Dylan read to her so I leaned against the door frame and watched the two of them. No matter how exausted she was, she wouldn't lay down when he was telling the story. She had to sit up and stare at him and not miss a thing. Tonight though, after a couple of late nights in a row, she just couldn't stay up until the end.  
  
"So, how does the story end?" I asked as he came out of her room.  
  
"Oh you know, Boy falls for Girl, Girl falls for Boy, they get together, Boy does something REALLY stupid and Girl runs. They both end up feeling guilty but they come to their senses and things work out in the end." I laughed as he pulled me down on the couch next to him and he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"So, I guess happily ever after really does happen doesn't it?" I asked him.  
  
"It did in our story. I hope." He tacked on at the end.  
  
"It's getting there," I said with a happy sigh as I looked out the window.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I just never thought that one little kid could bring so much life to everyone. I mean, even Tyr can't keep a smile off his face when she comes into a room."  
  
"Yeah well, I talked to Tyr about that the other day."  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
"He normally wouldn't have gotten involved with her, but then he realized it would give him an advantage over other males because he'd have experience with child rearing," I laughed.  
  
"Leave it to Tyr to cover the truth with Nietszchean values." I laid back against him. "You know, I've been hanging out with you for what, 2 years now?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that," he said.  
  
"And you know, I still haven't learned to expect the unexpected with you yet."  
  
"Well, consider this your first lesson."  
  
"Okay, what is it?" I asked as I looked at him.  
  
"Unexpected Joys are sometimes hard to find and you sometimes have to work at them to find them, but in the end, they're the best kind."  
  
"Are you sure you haven't been reading Tyr's philosophy books?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure." He leaned down to my ear. "I just made that one up myself. Pretty good eh?"  
  
"Oh yeah. My hero," I said as I kissed him. I'm never gonna tell him this, but that was pretty good.  
  
Unexpected Joys  
  
By Cassie Valentine  
  
Disclaimer: See first part.  
  
*Happily ever after does happen doesn't it?*  
  
Just about 6 months had passed since we went back to the Andromeda and as I predicted, things between me and Dylan quickly slipped back to they way they were before the 'unpleasantness'. Maybe not as quickly as they had the first time, but still a little faster then I would have liked. But he was different this time around. He actually forced things to slow down and make sure that we were both sure about things, but I knew it was mostly for me, not that that really bothered me mind you. Cass has recovered with no  
  
lasting injuries from her time left alone on the planet, although the random nightmare does still occur, which ends with her snuggled between the two of us for the rest of night. Tonight was no different from any other since we had gotten back. Cassie had insisted that only Dylan read to her so I leaned against the door frame and watched the two of them. No matter how exausted she was, she wouldn't lay down when he was telling the story. She had to sit up and stare at him and not miss a thing. Tonight though, after a couple of late nights in a row, she just couldn't stay up until the end.  
  
"So, how does the story end?" I asked as he came out of her room.  
  
"Oh you know, Boy falls for Girl, Girl falls for Boy, they get together, Boy does something REALLY stupid and Girl runs. They both end up feeling guilty but they come to their senses and things work out in the end." I laughed as he pulled me down on the couch next to him and he wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"So, I guess happily ever after really does happen doesn't it?" I asked him.  
  
"It did in our story. I hope." He tacked on at the end.  
  
"It's getting there," I said with a happy sigh as I looked out the window.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I just never thought that one little kid could bring so much life to everyone. I mean, even Tyr can't keep a smile off his face when she comes into a room."  
  
"Yeah well, I talked to Tyr about that the other day."  
  
"And what did he say?"  
  
"He normally wouldn't have gotten involved with her, but then he realized it would give him an advantage over other males because he'd have experience with child rearing," I laughed.  
  
"Leave it to Tyr to cover the truth with Nietszchean values." I laid back against him. "You know, I've been hanging out with you for what, 2 years now?"  
  
"Yeah, something like that," he said.  
  
"And you know, I still haven't learned to expect the unexpected with you yet."  
  
"Well, consider this your first lesson."  
  
"Okay, what is it?" I asked as I looked at him.  
  
"Unexpected Joys are sometimes hard to find and you sometimes have to work at them to find them, but in the end, they're the best kind."  
  
"Are you sure you haven't been reading Tyr's philosophy books?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure." He leaned down to my ear. "I just made that one up myself. Pretty good eh?"  
  
"Oh yeah. My hero," I said as I kissed him. I'm never gonna tell him this, but that was pretty good. 


End file.
